The Tale of The Blonde Shinobi
by Nick Tanico
Summary: "My life is one that most wouldn't be able to live, I am hated for something that was out of my control. But it isn't so bad, why you ask? Well its simple really. I have my queens and people who truly care for me" strong Naruto, Naruto X Harem, slight X-overs, Gender bend characters. Beta Reader Wanted. -old story-
1. Chapter 1

1

"Human Speech"

'Human Thinking'

"**Non-Human speech"**

'**Non-Human Thinking'**

**Jutsu or technique**

[Flashbacks, A/N, or Lemon]

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Naruto series and anything else in this story, other than my own idea for the story.**

* * *

It was a clear evening in the Konoha the village hidden in the leaves, as a group of Shinobies made their way to a bar for a friendly night out after a hard day's work. This group consists of the famous Ice Queen of Konoha.

The first was Kurenai Yuhi the dub Genjutsu Mistress for her specialty in the illusionary art and Jonin sensei to Team 8. She was a woman of beauty with flawless skin, black luscious curly hair, an hour-glass figure, firm D-cup breast, and a unique crimson colored eyed that would have you though she had a Dojutsu.

Kurenai wore a red short sleeves bandage like dress which wrap covering the upper half of her body to her upper thighs and blue sandals.

The second was Anko Mitarashi the dub snake mistress of Konoha and Ninjutsu specialist and IT or Interrogation and Torture specialist, a purple hair style into as sort of pineapple, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, a brown trench coat barley hiding her E-cup breast that was only covered by a fishnet showing her hour-glass figure, orange miniskirt and blue sandals.

The third was Hana Inuzuka heiress of the Inuzuka clan and Taijutsu specialist, having brown hair, back eyes, blue stripe marking on her cheeks signifying her clan, high DD-cup breast and a light skin tone. She wore a veterinary outfit, which was slightly tight emphasizing her curves.

The last was Yugao Uzuki dub Kenjutsu mistress for her specialty in Kenjutsu, she had long purple hair same as Anko but let it down, green eyes, high C-cup breast, light skin tone. She wore typical Anbu attire with the exception of having a light armor in place of an Anbu vest and two swords strap to her back ad black sandals.

"I heard their this popular restaurant near in the red-light district, suppose their singer sounds amazing and their food ain't to shabby either, want to go" Anko suggested ad the other three beauties shrug and nodded, wanting a change of pace "alright lets go" Anko said enthusiastically.

As they made their way to the restaurant Anko suggested via rooftop and was they were near Yugao spotted a familiar someone "hey isn't that Asuma and who's that girl with him?" Yugao wondered and suddenly remember that he was Kurenai's boyfriend, well until tonight though. Kurenai clench her fist in both anger and sadness feeling betrayed after finally choosing to date someone and said someone was currently cheating on her, if the tongue kissing was anything to go by "you want to go down and beat the living shit out of him, you know that bastard deserves it" Hana said with a furious growl anger at the fact that Asuma had the nerve to cheat on Kurenai.

Kurenai shook her head "no, his not worth running our night out. I'll deal with him tomorrow" she said with a tone that would make hell freeze over. Anko simply chuckle and slightly felt bad for the Hokage's son 'he'll be a least of a man then he already tomorrow once Nai-chan is done with him, better bring a camera to record such a fun moment' Anko though.

They continue making their way until they arrive at the restaurant, well back side of the restaurant anyways and spotted someone they were all familiar with, how could they not, he was after all the container of the Kyuubi No Yoko and son of their late elder sister figure Kushina Uzumaki.

Spike untamed blond hair, blue cerulean eyes that held so much emotion, well built but still malnourish, three black whisker marks on both side of his cheeks. He wore a black long sleeves V-neck shirt, light grey pants, and black shoes.

"Yugao-chan aren't you assign as his Anbu guard, so what's he doing here" Anko asked her fellow purple head.

"I don't know" Yugao confess while shrugging.

They then saw Naruto use Heng No Jutsu or transformation technique changing his hair color to black and removing his whisker marks, then place a masquerade mask and went in the restaurant "lest go inside maybe we can find out why he's here" Kurenai said, they nodded and went in.

"Good evening dear customers, please enjoy a wonderful song from our very own Arashi" the announcer said, well not just any announcer this was none other than Lilith also know as mother superior her along with people she trusted own the major brothels to strip clubs in the red lights.

She has long brown hair, green pupiless eye, DD-cup breast, tan skin, a hearth shape face, she would wear her black with dark blue flower kimono, blue high heels shoes, but she also had several senbo hidden since she was a former Anbu but retire.

The crowd roared in applause, the four Ice queen took notice of this and wonder how popular Naruto was with these people, which consist of people from the red-light and the underground mob.

The curtains flew open revealing Naruto and three other people with music instruments.

[A/N-play the song Thunder by Boys likes girls and I do not own this song]

Today is a winding road that's taking me  
To places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something  
And I do not know why I tried

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder

I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colors  
I won't ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road, tell me where to start  
And tell me something I don't know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle  
And I can't pick up the phone, I don't know

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colors  
I won't ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me  
To places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colors  
I won't ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh, baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder.

To the Ice queen, Naruto's voice was simply captivating and causes some feeling to stir within them and that was the feeling of deep longing. For Anko it was someone who could understand her, sure she has her friends, but that feeling of being able to have someone who didn't see her as the snake whore, the sadistic student of the traitor, just simply her.

Kurenai, she wanted someone who didn't be with her just for her looks or body, like most men she dated. But someone who wanted to be with her fault and all, someone who she didn't need to act as the cold-hearted Ice queen, she wanted to be held with love and to not feel that she was only good because of her looks.

Hana, well she wanted to a mate who didn't care if she was heiress of her clan and saw past it. She wanted to be seen as a normal person who simply wants to be love, not because of her title, but true love.

Yugao, she wanted to someone who saw her as an equal and treat her as such. She may be an Anbu, but it didn't meant that some of her fellow Anbu didn't look down on her because she was female, hell she thought her ex-boyfriend was different, but apparently she was wrong, to be cared for and to be trusted as an equal.

Their thought were interrupted by the crowd's loud cheering and applauses, all gave Naruto a standing ovation and wanted an encore. Naruto nodded and the crowd cheered for it.

[A/N-play the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon Five and I do not own this song]

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved, and she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know, I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothin' at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

By the end of the sounds all four beauties made a decision right then and there to get to know the blond and their new interest. Naruto, along with what they assume to be his clone since their chakra signature were the same, gave a bow as the curtain close and the guest enjoyed their meal, well even more since they heard such great music.

With Naruto

"Great as always Naruto-kun, though I still don't see the reason why you wear a mask. Everyone knows that it's you" Lilith said/complimented and pointed out the last part. Naruto blink once "I know but there may be new guest who harbors hatred for me and this" Naruto pointed to his stomach.

Lilith scowl a bit, she understood that Naruto didn't want to bring heat to her restaurant by those who hated Naruto, especially the civilian council. Though she could care less about what they thought about her as her concern was Naruto, whom she saw as a son in all but blood "fine be stubborn about this, but let me remind you that everyone in the red-light cares about you and we do have connection just in case those bastards in the civilian council try anything" she said. Naruto nodded appreciating her words.

True everyone in the red-light saw Naruto as a hero and not the demon reborn, most were former Shinobies. They could tell the difference between a storage scroll and a Kunai, unlike some of the villagers who saw Naruto as a demon and an unwanted material.

She still remember the day she meet the blond, it was the tenth of October. Naruto was being chase by a murderous and angry mob, that's when Naruto bump into her. She instantly recognized him from her sources and felt a huge amount of anger at the mob that would try and kill him. So she hid him in her main brothel The Heavenly Leaf, every since then Naruto would come and hide there and Lilith, along with her girls. Would always hide him, considering all her girls saw him as their little brother or the older girls would see Naruto as a son as well.

"Maybe next time I'll sing as myself and not my alter ego" was the last thing Naruto said before leaving, not noticing that he was being followed by four beauties.

The Ice queen followed the young sixteen year old blond, observing him from a far. They notice Naruto would Heng into a normal civilian as he bought some groceries, training gear, and Shinobi equipment.

They saw Naruto went inside a brother curiosity took over them and they didn't want to jump into conclusion, that the person whom they are interested in was some kind of pervert. They got near the building and use a hearing enhancement Jutsu "hey Naru-chan, miss you're Onee-sans already" a female voice said, they guess it was one of the girls who work in the brothel.

"I've just saw you guys yesterday and I brought some groceries, since I figure you guys might be hungry and I know it's a busy night so you guys might forget" they heard Naruto said.

"Such a gentlemen you are Naru-kun. I could only wish most men I meet was more like you. But alas it ain't to be" a different female voice said a little dramatically. They heard Naruto chuckle slightly "I don't really know about this gentlemen business, as all I wanted was to make sure you all don't go hungry" they heard Naruto say, which added huge points in their book, especially Kurenai, hearing Naruto treating them with kindness, not because of their good looking body. But because of his cares for them as see them as somewhat a family.

"Well I better get going, got some training to do" Naruto said and the woman's inside said their goodbyes before Naruto left and the four continue following (stalking) him to a familiar path. Well very familiar to Anko, the path leading to the Forest Of Death.

Their curiosity only increase as to the reason why Naruto would go into such a dangerous place. Once inside Naruto let out a calling whistle, at least that was it sounded to Hana as she use the same method in calling her three partners.

Then out of the clearing a large great gray wolf appeared, caring a large sword in it mouth "hey Sif sorry I took so long" Naruto said petting his wolf companion. Naruto could still remember the say they meet "heh I remember the day we both meet. The mob was chasing me and I no other choice but to hide hear, that's when I heard whimpering sounds. I followed the sound of whimpering, leading me to an Injure wolf, who look like it went into a major battle. I remember nursing you back to health and every since then you've been my best friend" Naruto said and Sif gave a bark of happiness remembering how he meet the blond and form a bond with him.

This again got Naruto good points in the four beauties book, especially Hana as she loved animals especially canines and to hear Naruto help one well that just increase her interest towards the blond.

Naruto, who rode Sif's back made their way towards a clearing in the Forest of Death. With the Ice queens following a good observing distance "this place is good to train" Naruto said getting off Sif. Naruto made a single hand-seal and use **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**. The four women's observing Naruto had their eyes nearly poop out of their sockets as they witness Naruto summon a hundred Shadow clone "okay guys listen up, break into three groups. The first group work on the three walking excersise, the second group on water walking, the last group practice those Kenjutsu style from the scroll I found near by the library trashcan, honestly the things people throw this days. Oh and try to combine it to our own style" Naruto ordered, all the clones nodded and went to do their assign task.

This of course again gave Naruto good points in the four woman's book, as they can clearly see Naruto was taking his Shinobi life seriously, unlike most. And for Yuga it only increase her interest and curiosity as to what style Naruto was trying to learn 'maybe I could help him in private' she thought with a blush at the thought of being alone with him, as who knows how things might turn out…she stop herself in going further as her thought were going to more intimate matters.

Then something caught their eyes, Naruto was taking of his shirt, give the four woman a treat in seeing his naked upper body. They held a gasp as they spotted multiple scars all over his chiseled upper body, though Kurenai and Yuga blush furiously at seeing such well tone body, while Anko and Hana openly droll at seeing such fine specimen.

"Releasing Ark seal restriction one-two" Naruto muttered and suddenly he was being engulfing in a bright flash of light, which cause the four women to cover their eyes. When the light dies down, all of them nearly had a nose bleed. Their standing in front of them was Naruto, but only this time he was more refine. His hair grew longer and more untamed, and had six long strands of hair on the front and back side, with two almost making a fix ear. Naruto's face was more feral as his whisker marks were darker and several tattoo covered his upper body.

Naruto was also releasing an air of dominance around him, almost making all four women, especially Hana given her clans trait. To submit to him "well I guess I should thank…what was his name…ahh yes Orochimaru, if it weren't for his negligence in not destroying his lab, I would have not found his research Curse seal mark and gave such detail description about it. I wouldn't have figure out how to release it and mold it to my own hehe truly such arrogance" Naruto voice sounded more masculine border lining seductive, making the four woman to shiver in arousal.

Then they registered what Naruto just said and for Anko it gave her renew hope, finally she could get rid the mark that still tied her to her former Sensei 'please Kami don't let this be a dream' Anko actually prayed, something she has never done before, this also deepen her interest in the bond more and more.

Anko's sudden emotion shift cost her stealth to falter, Sif quickly pick up on this and roared, making a large shock wave as the result of the mightily roar, this also got a certain silver hair woman's attention and she made haste going into Sif and Naruto's direction.

Naruto instantly recognize the four of them "pray' tell why has the so called Ice queens of Konoha been observing me" Naruto asked straight to the point, he already guess they been following him the whole time and he did remember catching a glimpse of them in the restaurant.

All four of them were sweating slightly, trying to think up of an excuse they could use "We got curious as to why you're here in such a dangerous place" Yugao said smoothly, getting nods of approval from the other three. They inwardly sigh in relief when Naruto nodded seemingly accepting the excuse, the word seemingly. Since Naruto could tell that wasn't their reason in following him, but he let the matter drop "well as you can see I'm training here, if you wish to stay that's fine…and good evening Grayfia" Naruto said and greeted without turning back.

The Ice queens saw a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the end, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. Creamy white skin tone, F-cup breast, and a perfect hourglass figure. She wore a red and black maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head.

"Good evening as well Naruto-sama" Grayfia greeted back with an elegant tone matching her elegant stature. The four beauties narrow their eyes at the silver haired woman and wondered what is her relationship with the man their interested in "I heard a commotion cause by Sif and wonder what could have cause such" she said in a monotone voice, skillfully hiding her concern for the blond.

"Oh that, well Sif detected and intruder, turns out said intruders were the famous Ice queens of Konoha. Their reason is that they were _curious_ as to why I'm in such a dangerous place, oh and I bought some groceries for dinner" Naruto explain and informed.

Grayfia lightly scowl at the last part "Naruto-sama, as you're made it is my job to do such task" she scolded.

"And I told you before I want to divide the work between us Grayfia" Naruto argued stubbornly.

"WHAT!" the response of the four Ice queens, shock at what they just heard "does Hokage-sama knows about this" Yugao quickly asked. To her dismay Naruto nodded.

"He does, but it's a secret between the three of us, and I would appreciate it if you four won't blab about it. Well if you did then you would be punish for it" Naruto casually said, as he brought out the groceries he bought and handed it to Grayfia "I know you take your job seriously Grayfia, but you and I know that I'll be stubborn about halving the responsibilities. I appreciate everything you've done for me does far, as no one, other than you and Sif. Has ever taken care of me" Naruto said softly and in an appreciative tone, while smiling truthfully to the silver haired maid.

Grayfia had to fight a blush from creeping up at the way Naruto was looking at her, he was the only person to make her feel odd, but in a good way. Even with the life he lived, Naruto still manage to come out different, most would have been bitter, angry, hateful, and full of vengeance. Not Naruto though, he somehow manage to hold on to his morals and saw past such petty things. That was one of the things Grayfia admired about him "as you wish Naruto-sama" she said then turns her attention to the four women, whom was looking at her daggered eyes.

"I'm guessing you are curious as to how I became Naruto-sama's maid correct" the four of them nodded in response "then listen well as I will not repeat myself. Naruto-sama along with Sif, found me here in this forest battered and bruised. Out of kindness he nursed me back to health, as thanks I serve him as his personal maid. If you wish to ask more either earn my trust or ask your Hokage, though I highly doubt he'll say anything. Given the fact that Naruto-sama has requested that only I'm allowed to say anything in the matter" Grayfia said with an impassive voice.

Naruto knew that she only half of the story 'if I remember correctly I meet here when I was eleven, she look like she went through a massive battle, which was the reason that she was in her current state. She told me how she saved the life of her friend's fiancé, what was his name I know it started with an S. Taking a powerful technique. But rather than kill here, it somehow sent her to this place. Ever since then, for the past five years, she's been with me ever since and as my made' Naruto reminisced. Unknown to Naruto though, that Grayfia had develop strong feeling for him for the last five years to the point where she fell in love with him.

"That's far as you can get out of her, knowing her like I do for the past five years. Of you do want to know more about her then earn her trust. Though you could join us for dinner and start in getting to know her" Naruto said, making Grayfia narrow her eyes at her blond master. She of course knew his attempts, she appreciated the gesture. But didn't want it, as she suspect that they harbor feelings for him 'like hell I'll let this harlots have him' Grayfia thought, she would like nothing more than to throw them out of the forest, but knowing her Naruto he would invite them and she had no choice but to accept it, doesn't mean she'll act accordingly towards them.

"Sure" their replied happily, while giving the silvernette a victory sigh. Grayfia remain impassive, but inside she was piss as hell. Naruto re-activate the seal restriction on him and ordered the clones to dispel. He receive everything the clone experience, one of eh best feature of the shadow clone technique was, everything the clone experience until it's been dispels. Is transferred to the original, though it would sometimes cause him to have mind grains at the amount of information he would receive.

Like this one for example, Naruto stumbled for a bit. Only for Sif to catch him "thanks Sif" he said thanking his wolf companion. Grayfia shook her head slightly, she had specifically told Naruto not to use too much clone, as his brain couldn't handle the sudden rush of information and needed time to sort out everything. But again his stubbornness got in the way "honestly Naruto-sama I've told you before that you should use so much Shadow clone" she scolded placing both hands on her hips as she did.

"Hehe well I guess I'm too stubborn, but that's why I have you, to take care of me" Naruto lightly joke.

Grayfia wave her wave hand a bit "yes, yes. You would be lost without you're made. Sif please carry Naruto-sama back and as for you four just follow" Grayfia said/ordered. They glared at Grayfia heatedly 'who the fuck does she think she is' they thought in unison.

They followed Naruto and the silver haired maid towards Naruto's house, the four notices a lack of animal presence, considering the forest was full of deadly and freakishly large animal. So it confuse them as to why none had attack so far, but they thought it was because the animals could sense the Kyuubi inside Naruto, little did they know it was Grayfia's intimidating presence that cause such lack of activity.

"Here we are, welcome to our home" the four beauties were shock to see a large house right in the middle of the forest of death "it's not a mansion or a large compound, though it quite big. It has around six bedrooms, three bathroom, laundry room, an indoor and outdoor hot spring, two living room, a recreational room, two kitchens, a dining room, a trophy room, a Jutsu room, a weapons room, and my studio where I practice my songs" Naruto informed which got the four woman in awe and wonder just how did Grayfia manage to clean an entire house by herself.

"If you four are wondering how I mange this place to be clean, it's with the help of Naruto-sama, despite my protest. As he wanted to share the house work" Grayfia said seemingly reading their mind 'though his stubbornness is one of the things I admire about him' she added in thought.

The door was a bit large then normal doors "ahh I the door is large so Sif could enter the house" Naruto quickly informed as he got of his wolf companion. Once all four woman step inside, they were instantly amaze how simply yet elegant the place was "Sif, please escort our guest to the dining room and Grayfia please prepare a meal. I'll join all you shortly" with that Naruto left.

Once Naruto left, Grayfia turn to the four guest, with a glare that threaten to freeze hell over "whatever is that you four think, you can accomplish. You four will fail" she said emotionlessly, making all four of them return her glare, which Grayfia didn't even flinch at "Naruto-kun has a right to choose whomever he wants to be not you Grayfia-_san_" Anko said with venom in her voice.

Grayfia didn't dismiss that affectionate –Kun part and Anko's words only confirm her suspecting of them "so you four do have an interest in him, well I saw him first. So back off" she said sternly channeling her KI or Killing Intent aura directly at them. The four of them falter a bit from Grayfia's KI, but manage to recompose themselves and channel their own KI "as what Anko-chan said, Naruto has his own right to choose whom he wants to be with. Not you Grayfia-_san_" Kurenai said also with equal venom in her voice.

Grayfia smirk at their attempts "oh ad you four think that one of you has a right to be with him, none of you really know him like I do. I bet all of you still thought of him as the dead-last of his class" her smirk only grew when she saw their eyes widen slightly, Grayfia already knew about that mask he built around him and he only recently decided to drop it after he graduated "so don't talk to me like you know MY Naruto-_kun_ in any way, shape, or form. As far as I'm concern sixty percent of this damn village still see him as the Kyuubi reborn" Grayfia said snaring at the last part with pure hatred, having the knowledge of his life growing up had made her resentful of most of the population of Konoha, aside from those who lived in the red-light district. She considered them okay.

"Then we'll just have to get to know him, now do we" Hana stated with determination in her voice and truthfully she did want to get to know the person who caught her interest.

"I as well being his former Anbu body guard. I am ashamed that I didn't know him much or protected him more" Yugao said with regret in her voice.

"Well then that settles that, I'm with Hana-chan's idea. And I know Nai-chan is as well" Kurenai nodded to Anko words "beside I bet Naruto-kun would want to make friends, I should know. I share a similar pain to his, and understand him" Anko said softly remembering a bit of her own pass.

Grayfia mentally sigh as she had now completion for Naruto's affection, though she wasn't worried as she already suspected that Naruto as growing feeling for her and was just waiting for the right moment to tell her, little did she know that would come sooner then she expected, but not tonight.

"Fine then, but if any of you so much as harm a single strand of hair on his head" Grayfia flared a bit of her power, making the room temperature drop to zero, but made sure Naruto wouldn't notice **"I'll kill you all"** she said in a demonic voice sending fear down their spine. They nodded and understood that she was very protective of the blond.

"Now that's out of the way, please follow Sif to the kitchen, I'll prepare a meal and try not to poison it. Wouldn't want to ruin Naruto-sama's dining room with your dead corpses" Grayfia said casually turning away from the four beauties.

Once Grayfia left Hana took the opportunity to ask Sif some question "Sif-san can you tell me why is Grayfia so protective of Naruto-kun" Hana asked, her clan could understand canine language and Sif falls under such. The Gray wolf shook his head and they got the message, clear as Gai and Lee's Sun set Jutsu or their youthful hug as they put it "yeah only she could tell us *sigh* well thanks anyway Sif-san" Sif nodded and gestured them to follow.

Once the Ice queens got to the dining room they sat o either side. Kurenai and Anko were on the left side, while Hana and Yugao sat on the right. As for Sif he sat himself next to, what they assume. Were Naruto was going to seat, just then Naruto walking in, wearing a white T-shirt and black pajamas, and confirm their assumption "Grayfia shouldn't be long, and oh just to tell she's an amazing cook, so you four are in for a treat" Naruto said, though the four of them thought differently.

A few minutes of awkward silence, Naruto spoke "so, what you think of my singing. I'm not too bad ne" he said breaking the silence.

"Are you kidding? You were great" Hana complimented while the other three nodded agreeing to her words "Really, I always thought I was average at best" Naruto said sheepishly while scratching his cheeks.

"Oh don't be modest Naruto-kun, you killed it on stage. If the crowd's cheering is anything to go by" Kurenai said.

"Well thank you for the compliments, oh and it seems our dinner has arrive" just as Naruto said, Grayfia walk in, pushing a food cart filled with delicious stake, fish salmon, fruit salad, and Ramen "it smells delicious Grayfia, especially the Ramen" Grayfia nodded to her Naruto's compliments, then she place the food in the center.

Instantly Naruto grab the Ramen bowl and started to dig in, though he notice his guest weren't eating "common, eat. I'm sure you four would loved, it's not like Grayfia poisoned it or anything" Naruto joke, though for them it wasn't "yes why don't you four take a bite, it would be rude not to" Grayfia said with a daring smile, taking her place at Naruto's right side, opposite where Sif was. They nodded, a bit reluctantly. Anko took the first bite, being Orochimaru's former student has its advantages, like being immune to poison, unless if the poison was new then she would be screwed.

Taking a bite out of the stake…she found it quite delicious, as Naruto said "its taste great" and that was the other three's queue to dig in as well. Like Anko, they found the taste of the food delicious as well. They took a quick glance at Grayfia, they saw her look, it clearly said _like I said, I wouldn't want to ruin Naruto-sama's dining room with you're dead corps_ it clearly said.

"So tell me Naruto-kun, how's being part of Team 7 so far" Kurenai asked curiously, wanting to know if a certain Cyclops was taking the job seriously. Naruto gulp down his second Ramen "well, it ain't half bad. Other than that Pink howler monkey, it isn't so bad" Naruto replay, then got a stake.

"And you're Sensei"

"Oh, Sensei is teaching us some team dynamics and team formation"

Kurenai nodded, it seems that Cyclops is taking, being a Jonin Sensei. A bit seriously, though she wondered why it was only team excersise. She decided to drop the matter for later and decided to enjoy the food.

"Can I ask what Kenjutsu style you were practicing, being a Kenjutsu user myself. I got curious what style it was" Yugao asked.

"It's called _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu (Flying Heaven Govern sword-style)_ from what I've read, is an ancient Kenjutsu style, develop to allow a single user to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. And if you ask where I found it, well the librarian threw the scrolls in the recycle bin. Out of curiosity I took it and found that it would be perfect for me, given that my body was built for agility and speed, rather than power. Though the Old man did tell me I am a power house, in terms of Ninjutsu. Thanks to my near infinite supply of chakra, that and the Kyuubi" Naruto explained, the last part shock the Ice queens. Naruto seeing decided to answer their question "I am already aware off the Kyuubi since I was thirteen. It wasn't too hard to figure out, considering I suffered most during my birthday, which is also the same day the fourth defeated the Kyuubi. I just put two and two together" Naruto said in a low tone, masking the pain remembering about those times.

Sif whimpered lightly feeling his master's change in emotion and gave Naruto a comforting lick. While Grayfia place a comforting hand on his shoulder, she never did like Naruto to be sad or in pain. She would always prefer him to be happy and full of life, rather than be miserable and sad "I'm fine, thank you, the two of you" Naruto said with an appreciative smile.

"I'm so-"Yugao was about to apologies, but Naruto cut her off before she could "Its fine Yugao-san or should I say Neko" Yugao's eyes widen, shock that Naruto knows her Anbu name.

"How did you know?"

"Simple, I never forget the person who was my Anbu guard. So it's nice to finally meet you in person"

Yugao had a small pink hue on her face, since she never thought that Naruto would remember her, much less tell it was her "that and you're hair gave it away. Before you ask I could tell the difference, between your hair color and Anko-san's color. Yours is a lighter shade of color than Anko—san" Naruto added with a small smile.

Yugao's friends giggled slightly, while she blush in a bit of embarrassment and made a mental note to place a Genjutsu around her hair "so you could tell the difference between the two of by our hair color, but could you still tell the difference if our hair color were exactly the same" Anko asked. Naruto nodded "I could also tell the difference between the two of you by your body structure, much less well I wouldn't be able to" Anko smirk at that.

"Oh so you were checking us out hmm Naruto-kun" she teased, Naruto inwardly smirk at her attempt on teasing him "if I'm to be honest yes. I was checking you four out. Take you for example Anko_-chan_. You're beauty if more sexy beauty and you are sexy, Kurenai-san has that alluring beauty, given her unique eyes, Grayfia has that elegant beauty, Hana-san has the wild and fierce beauty, and Yugao-san hast that sophisticated and refine beauty" Naruto said causing them blush at his complimented words, even Grayfia, who tried to hid hers but couldn't and his tone of voice made their knees weak a bit, since it was a seductive tone.

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun" Anko stuttered a bit, not expecting that kind of come back or to be out done in teasing. Naruto took notice of a certain mark on her neck and instantly recognize it "Anko, if I may ask. Why do you have a curse seal on your neck" Naruto asked seriously.

'He saw that, shit' Anko mentally curse, and knew she couldn't lie or escape the situation. Naruto knows about the curse seal and who made it, so it was useless to lie about it or divert it, she only hope Naruto would see her as the villagers did "it was given to me by that bastard of a Sensei, Orochimaru. I along with nine others, were used by the fucker to test the _Curse Seal of Heaven_. I was only the survivor, shortly after. Hokage-sama arrives, but he got away" Anko said with anger and hatred in her voice, but then sigh and stood up, and turning away not wanting to meet his gaze and walk to the window side "everyone in this village still thinks I collaborated with him, given the fact I was the only survivor. Most think it was because I was his student, that he gave me this damn thing, after he experimented with those other kids…heh bet you think the…" she stop as she felt a pair of strong and comforting hands wrap her in a hug.

"It was difficult wasn't it, being hated for something out of your control. Wanting to be accepted, instead being look down upon. I understand your pain and the loneliness that comes with it. I perfectly understand, so don't think of me as the same as _them_, since I lived the same thing" Naruto said softly, being able to relate to Anko. The other people in the room smiled at scene and Naruto, seeing that even though he lived a life the most wouldn't want to live. He became a kind and mature person "besides it isn't so bad, we found people who thought differently and became our friend right. So smile, it makes you more beautiful if you did" and Anko did smile, while a lone tear cascaded down her cheeks and she muttered.

"Thank you"

Naruto smiled as well and nodded, then after a minute he release her from the hug, though she wish he didn't "if you want I could remove that for you if you want" Naruto offered. Anko's eyes widen and she quickly nodded "then its settle" Naruto then turn his attention to his silver haired maid.

"Grayfia please prepare the sealing room, oh and don't worry about the dishes. I'll have my clones handle them" Grayfia nodded, she smiled at Naruto's action. Being reminded of his kind attitude and his willingness to help others who are in pain 'I'm can only guess this would only increase her affection towards Naruto-kun *sigh* even though I'm still against him having a harem. I wouldn't want to hurt Anko-san's heart by being selfish, if she truly wants to be with Naruto-kun. Then I am willing to share, though I'll be his Alpha mate' Grayfia thought as she made her way to the sealing room, which was part of the Jutsu room.

Grayfia would prefer to have Naruto all to herself, but she also knows a woman's heart and feelings, it's would be the worst kind of pain in seeing someone you care for in another's hands. Not that she experience something like that, but knew some who did and saw the sate they were in because of it.

A later they all arrive in the sealing room "now Anko, I need to take a look at the curse mark. So I would need to remove your coat" normally she would have tease Naruto about his remark, but the seriousness in his voice said otherwise. Anko nodded and remove her coat, exposing her fishnet shirt and breast.

They notice Naruto's eyes was solely on the curse mark and not on Anko's bountiful assets that is her breast, which only confirms that Naruto wasn't a pervert, though Anko didn't know is she should feel insulted that she wasn't looking, much less steal a glance at her girls. Or complimented that Naruto is concentrating on the task of removing the curse mark 'a weird feeling indeed' she thought.

"Hmm, I can tell you this. The goddess of luck must have been smiling on you Anko. The curse seal Orochimaru place on you is a proto type, meaning the chances of survival is zero. But don't worry that only makes things a lot easier for me to remove it" Anko felt the wind was knock out of her, she survive by sheer luck. Which only increase her resentment to the snake bastard "a fair warning, this will hurt" Naruto warn.

Anko nodded and prepare for the ordeal "go ahead" she braces herself, then suddenly she scream out in pain, her friends acting on instinct, tried to go to her side. The word tried as they were stop by Grayfia "if any of you interfere with the unsealing process, Anko-san would pay the price of it…with her life" she explained. They nodded understanding that they can only watch "trust Naruto-sama's ability" Grayfia finish.

A few minutes, but for Anko's friends it felt like an eternity. The unsealing process was done and Anko collapse dues to exhaustion. Naruto caught her as she began to fall "she exhausted, due to the strain brought by removing the curse seal. I'll let her rest in one of the guest room, you three a welcome to stay" Naruto said.

"We accept" all three of them said, a little too quickly.

"Okay, I'll place Anko to bed and show the room you three will be using" Naruto said carrying Anko bridal style. Anko unconsciously snuggled into Naruto's chest, making the other four woman glare at her jealously. After he set Anko down on the bed, at her assign room, her friends opted to stay in the same room as Anko. Naruto of course understood and handed them some bed flats to sleep on.

Naruto left them to give them privacy. Naruto made his way back to his room, waling beside him were Grayfia and Sif "I feel things are about to be different for some reason or is it my sleepiness talking" Naruto said then yawn tiredly. Grayfia giggled slightly and thought how right Naruto is with his statement "who knows Naruto-sama, life works in mysterious ways. But don't dwell on that now and rest" Grayfia said. Naruto nodded and told his goodnight to his lovely maid, whom he has feelings for.

"Goodnight Naruto-sama"

"Goodnight Grayfia-chan"

Was the last thing she heard before Naruto close the door and a bright smile form from her lips when she heard the affectionate tone in his voice, it was both caring and loving. That cause her hear to skip a beat. She made her way back to her own room, while still keeping the expression on her face.

* * *

**-END-**

**Author-Okay yeah another new story, now for those who already know me. You all might be wondering why I publish another story.**

**Well…blame my brain about it. The damn think prevented me from thinking up ideas for my other story until I finish this one. Sigh, oh well what's done is done.**

**Okay now the harem: Grayfia (from High school DXD), Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, and Anko. That's five, plus the ones I'll be adding soon. Maybe some of you could guess or not, but the matter of the fact is. I won't be revealing who I add.**

**Also please check out my two crossover fics. Its a Naruto and Justice league, the other is a Naruto and Darksouls crossover**

**Well that's all hope you all enjoy, please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Human Speech"

'Human Thinking'

"**Non-Human speech"**

'**Non-Human Thinking'**

**Jutsu or technique**

[Flashbacks, A/N, or Lemon]

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Naruto series and anything else in this story, other than my own idea for the story.**

* * *

"Ahh…my head" Anko woke up feeling her head throbbing, then memories from last night assaulted her mind. Quickly she took out a mirror to check if that cursed seal was still there, to her surprise and immense joy it was gone "I'm free…I'm finally free…I'M FREE FROM THAT BASTARD!" she shouted the last part in joy, not taking to account the people in the room with her.

"Dammit Anko not so loud" Hana snap and threw a pillow hitting Anko in the face, before groaning feeling her sleep vanish "and was having such a nice dream" Hana murmured under her breath. She wasn't the only one groaning in displeasure from having their sleeps interrupted, both Kurenai and Yugao woke up, and lightly glare at their purple haired friend.

"Hehe sorry guys" the snake mistress apologies "is just that I felt so happy to finally rid of myself of that damn curse mark" clearly the huge smile treating to split her face clearly says it all.

"Hai, hai. But you should really thank Naruto" Yugao said happy that the brand that tied Anko to that traitorous snake bastard was gone "though I do wonder who thought him" she added curiously, which also got them thinking.

"Yeah with his skills, his easily up to Chunin, but considering we haven't seen all what Naruto-kun can do, it could be higher" Kurenai said while adopting a thinking pose.

"You think it could be Grayfia, I mean you all felt it right? When she assaulted us with that killing intent aura of hers, it felt like Hokage-sama when he's piss, but more refine" Hana added her thought in the matter.

To them Grayfia was an unknown, a dangerous unknown at that "yeah, plus she's keeping her chakra level hidden. But from her KI she could easily pass as an Elite Jonin" Anko said , she was surprise how well the silver-haired maid kept her chakra level in check, despite emitting such high killing intent aura "well either way, only Naruto-kun could tell us who train him" the other three nodded at Anko's words. Indeed only the blond-haired enigma could tell them just who train him, though they had this gut feeling that Grayfia was involved in training Naruto.

A knock on the door "are you all awake" a voice they recognize, belonging to Grayfia 'well speak of the Yami' they thought the same. They were just moments ago talking about the silver-haired maid and coincident that she knocks on their room "yes we're all awake" Kurenai said out loud.

"I'm just here to tell you that breakfast is ready" Grayfia informed them, before walking away "well she sounds less hostile" Anko said sounding confuse at the sudden change in Grayfia's interaction with them.

"She might just be acting friendly now, knowing that we mean Naruto-kun no harm" Kurenai theorize before getting up "well common let's go down and eat" she said, the other three nodded.

All four women arrive at the dining room, but when they got there. They notice a lack of a blond hair teen "huh, is Naruto-kun still asleep" Hana wondered curiously as she, along with the rest of them. Thought that Naruto would be joining them for breakfast "his taking Sif for a walk and having his morning excersise" Grayfia answered placing the last dish on the table.

"What's with the change of attitude Grayfia-san" Anko asked curiously "just yesterday you were ready to kill us, now you're more civil" the three women also wanted to know why Grayfia's change in attitude towards them change.

"Oh trust me I would like nothing more than throw you four out. But since Naruto-sama is being friendly with the four of you, then I will act civil with you four" Grayfia casually answered.

"Do you even realize who Naruto-kun related to right?" Yugao asked. She already knew Naruto's parents are since her, along with the rest of the ice queens. Her sensei was Naruto's own mother and older sister figure.

A small scowl married the silvered haired maid face "yes I do, in fact it was Sarutobi who tell me. I know his part of the Uzumaki clan, which were wiped out by the combine efforts of two nations. He told me that Naruto-sama falls under the CRA program, but doesn't mean I like it. I would love nothing more that to have him to myself and not have to share him" Grayfia said in displeasure, but then her features soften "but I know Naruto-sama's wish is to have a family of his own, I know for a saddening fact that he doesn't understand what love is, given the life he lived. And I know he wish to restore his clan" that last part shock the four woman as they didn't know Naruto was aware of his lineage.

"Shock that Naruto-sama knows about his clan" they nodded at Grayfia's words "don't be, he found out by reading some old historical books. He found out that his last name belong to a clan renowned for their unmatched skills in Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, along with their longevity and strong life force. Your Hokage had no other choice but to tell him his heritage, as it was specified in the will; he either becomes get the rank of Chunin or if he manage to find out. The latter happen, he found out" Grayfia then gave a sad sigh.

"Me and Sif were their when he broke down, all the emotion he kept inside of him, all the sadness he kept bottled up. Finally pop and the two of us were there to witness it" Grayfia fought back a tear that was threatening to fall "he cried into my arms, till his whole body simple went limp form the emotional stress. It took a whole month before he recovered, but that would always leave a bad scar in his heart. It was then and there I made a vow to not leave his side, to always be there when he needed it, to protect him from anyone that would do him harm…to give him love that he deserves" Grayfia said with both determination and passion in her voice.

"If Naruto-sama decided to pursue a relationship with either you four or all four of you, then I will support him. But if you dare brake his heart or betray his trust, then" a dark ominous aura appeared around Grayfia's body and the room temperature suddenly drop to unbearable, freezing temperature. And Grayfia's eyes darken **"I'll show you all and anyone else who harms him what a true devil looks like"** the four woman felt a sense of dread and fear swell up in them, but they completely understood why and could not fault Grayfia for it.

They took some air to calm themselves and all four of them look her directly in the eye "Grayfia-san, I may not be aware yet of my feelings for Naruto-kun, as only felt this sensation last night. But I can truly say, with outmost truth. That I somehow started to develop feelings for him, I don't know to what extent. It may be love or other affection. But I swear I will not hurt him" Kurenai stated firmly.

"I understand his pain, his sadness, and his loneliness. But most of all I understand his want; to want someone you can trust, to want someone you can call a true friend, to want to have love, and to want a family. Like Kurenai said, I too have feelings for him, I maybe unsure of what these feelings are yet. But I promise I will not hurt him" Anko said truly meant every word she said.

"I watch him when he was but a child, and I am ashamed that I didn't do a great job at it, nor did I try to lift his sadness. I am truly ashamed of it. But like my two friends I too started to develop feelings for him and like the both of them I do not know to what extent, but you can be sure I will not harm him" Yugao said with passion in her voice.

"I may not know a lot about him and honestly back then I didn't care. But know both my instincts and my heart are telling me something. I am still unfamiliar of what it is, but you can rest assure I will not let any harm come to him again" Hana said with fierceness in her voice.

Grayfia analyze each of their words for any hints of deception and found none, so she drop her aura and spoke in a neutral tone "I hope you all mean what you said" Grayfia said. Just then they felt Naruto's chakra signature coming closer "not a word" she simply said before she went off to great Naruto.

Naruto stretch a bit feeling good after his morning workout with his wolf companion "that was a nice workout Sif, plus you're getting quicker with your sword strikes" Naruto said referring to the sword Sif would use during battle. He could only guess that someone must have train him how to use blades using the mouth, it was intriguing to say the least and very effective in combat, as it allows for more versatility and combos in combat. Sif had a proud look and a playful grin on his face "yeah, yeah look smug about how you got me twice" Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

"Good morning Naruto-sama" Grayfia greeted. Naruto turn his attention to the silver-haired maid with a smile on his face "ahh good morning Grayfia, I take it that breakfast is prepared and out guess are eating already" Naruto said as Grayfia handed him a small towel.

"Yes, along with your morning bath"

"You know you didn't have to do the last part. I could have done it myself"

"I know you could have, but as you're personal maid it is my duty to serve and take care of you" a small smile crept up on Naruto's lips hearing Grayfia's words. He truly appreciated everything that she has done for him. Naruto never really understand were her devotion came from or what drives it, but he got this feeling that it was on an emotional level "thank you Grayfia" he settled in thanking her.

"No need to thank me, after all it is my job. But you're welcome none the less" Grayfia said feeling a bit of butterflies in her stomach, the good kind. At hearing Naruto's affectionate tone in thanking her. Naruto was the only one who made her feel like this and never had she thought that someone would make her feel this way. But Naruto wasn't called unpredictable without reason and he certainly lives up to it.

Naruto walk in the kitchen and found himself in a tight hug while his face was being push into the valley of beautiful soft round flesh that was Anko's breast and being constantly thank over and over again "I think he gets the idea Anko-chan, better let him have some air" Kurenai said/warned seeing the daggered glare from a certain silver-haired maid. Anko gave a small pout and reluctantly let Naruto go. Naruto gasp out loud taking in a lot of oxygen "air how I love you, I'll never take advantage of you again" he said making the woman in the room giggle at his antics, even Grayfia who drop her glare.

"Well all jokes aside, thank you again Naruto-kun for helping me remove that bastards curse marks. I owe you big time" but Naruto wave it off "ahh no need to thank me and no you don't owe me anything" he said, honestly he didn't need to be thanked or have someone owe him for doing a good deed.

"No need to be modest Naruto-kun"

"No it's not modestly, as I see no reason for to be rewarded for showing an act of random kindness. But instead of owing me a favor, just be my friend instead"

Anko's lips curve into a small grin "are you asking me to be your girlfriend Naruto-kun, may we only meet yesterday and you already trying to claim me. Such boldness, though I wouldn't mind" she teased, though Naruto rolled her eyes a bit "well yes I do want you to be my girlfriend. You are a girl after all and I want you to be my friend, so if that makes you my girlfriend that I would be in fact happy to have you as my girlfriend. Heck I want all of you to be my girlfriend and before you asked Grayfia already is my girlfriend first. Seeing as she's been with me for the past six years now" he said honestly before making his way to the bathroom, unaware of the implicitly of his words.

"Grayfia-san"

"Yes Kurenai-san"

"You should really tell Naruto-kun the difference between a _girlfriend _and a girl friend"

"Indeed I should"

Sif snicker in amusement at seeing all five woman's faces lit up bright red, enough to put a tomato to shame. Some might think that Naruto is simply dense, but they haven't lived the life of his partner, most people would have either gone insane or vengeful, hating the world and everything in it. Most would have taken the easy way out and committed suicide so they wouldn't have endured such torments.

But not his partner, not Naruto. He endured everything, the pain, loneliness, and sadness. All of it, it was one of the reason he served him. His determination and never give up attitude truly made Naruto stand out; to endure all of those and still come out with your sanity intact and your heart still good. Well that is one thing that made Naruto amazing, in Sif's opinion.

So yeah you can't fault him for not understanding the concept of love or what love is, but Sif hope that maybe Grayfia or these four women could show him what love is and the joy in it. Sif could only hope.

Inside the shower Naruto was now cleaning himself and allow his heng to drop, revealing a lot of scars, either burned ones or brought by a sharp object. On his chest and on his back were burned engravements, the words on his chest read _demon child_ and on the back it read _abomination_. Naruto let out a sad sigh, feeling a slight sting from his scars. Naruto often wondered what would happen if Grayfia saw them, would she look at him in disgust or will her hatred for the village only grow.

He was betting on the lateral.

Knowing the silver-haired beauty for the past six years, her hatred for the village or to be specific its people, aside from those who live in the red light. Started when he told her about his pass, which was only back up by the old man Sarutobi, and with medical evidence to support it. It was also the main cause of her over protective nature, as she assigned herself not only as his made, but his personal guardian as well.

A smile graces his lips remembering the declaration and promise she made to him. Grayfia declared that she would protect him and promise to be at his side. It was one of his fondest and happy memories, as he was able to gain another great friend and companion, like he has with Sif.

Stepping out of the showers, Naruto dried himself and put on the cloths that Grayfia place for him. A black and white short-long sleeves shirt, Anbu cargo pants, and blue sandals 'looks good' Naruto thought looking at the mirror before going down to the kitchen.

Once Naruto was there the Ice queens had small blushes on their faces at how good Naruto looks, especially how his cloths emphasizes on his well tone physic "you look good Naruto-kun" Anko said before whistling 'very good' she added in thought. The other three women nodded their heads agreeing with Anko.

Naruto was slightly embarrassed at the compliment he received "hehe thanks, but praises goes to Grayfia for picking this cloths for me" the woman in question inwardly smiled as she felt happy for knowing what would make Naruto look good. Naruto sat down and look at the food spreads in front of him, some bacon, eggs, buttered toast, rice, and waffles.

Naruto opted for bacon, eggs, and rice. Then started eating "so Naruto-kun what time do you meet up with your team mates and Sensei" Kurenai asked before taking a bite of toast.

Naruto swallowed before answering "well knowing Sensei, it should be now. But Sensei is always two hours late, so probably around ten-ish" Kurenai nodded knowing full well Naruto's Sensei habits of being two-hours late. Kurenai then remember that she had to meet up with her own students, but she needed to shower first "well I'll be off now. I have to meet my students, thanks for the hospitality Naruto-kun, Grayfia-san" Kurenai said.

"Yeah me too, well I don't have a Genin team of my own. But I need to clock in the TI (Torture and Interrogation) department, thanks for the meal"

"I as well, I have to go to the Anbu headquarters to clock in as well. Thank you for the meal as well"

"I should go as well, don't want mom to asked were I've been. Plus it's still my shift as vet, thanks for letting us stay"

Naruto nodded "well I hope all of you enjoy in staying in the Uzumaki inn, please remember to pay on your way out" Naruto said making the four woman giggle at his joke before they left via Shunshin "that was nice right Grayfia and I got a feeling I gain new friends or in Anko's words new Girlfriends. I mean they been adding the –Kun suffix in my name right?" Naruto asked. Grayfia simply nodded, while her right eye brow twitch in annoyance, she really needs to explain to Naruto the difference between the terms

*Time skip*

"Well I'll be off now Grayfia, Sif" Naruto said getting ready to leave and meet up with his teammates. Checking if he had everything he needed, though Sif wanted to go with Naruto "don't worry Sif, soon okay I promise" Naruto told the Gray wolf, who nodded in response. Before leaving "be sure to come back and stay safe Naruto-sama" Grayfia said, Naruto nodded and waved back at her.

Arriving in training ground seven Naruto spotted his teammates "morning guys" Naruto greeted.

"Morning" his female teammate, Sakura Haruno who has bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin, she wore a light red qipao dress.

"Hnn morning" Naruto's second female teammate greeted, Satomi Uchiha who has shoulder length dark blue hair, onyx-colored eyes, slim yet feminine build, C-size breast, slightly pale skin. She wore a navy blue colored sleeveless shirt that showed her well toned stomach, short shorts and black sandals.

Naruto lean back on a three and waited their sensei, while he did so. Naruto reflected on his relationship with his teammates. With Sakura the both of them were on good terms, but more like acquaintances. Which was surprising in his opinion considering Sakura's father was part of the Civilian council, whom hated him. It could because she was smart and knew the difference between a kunai and a weapon scroll, or she's just acting friendly towards him. Either way he kept an eye out if it the latter.

With Satomi, well he was confused. Sometimes she would act cold and hostile around him. Other times she acts like she's his close friend. It really confuses him how the female gender thinks. But Naruto chalk it up to her ordeal, being the last of her clan and all.

Naruto understood that she was feeling lonely, so he did his best to make sure she wouldn't feel alone. He would always spend time with her, when it was just the two of them. He would ask her to eat with him at his favorite Ramen restaurant and other things just so Satomi won't feel along, well aside from _that_ you perves. Unbeknown to him, his action cause Satomi to develop feelings towards him, which for an Uchiha is strong.

'Oh my god Naruto-kun looks good' Satomi thought admiring how good Naruto looks and seeing his well tone body caused by how Naruto's cloths clung on to his body 'I wonder how he looks without…bad Satomi, stop having erotic thought about your blond teammate' she scolded herself, though the damage has been done. As images of a naked Naruto came into thought in her mind, making her blush red. Before pushing those thoughts down and suppress her blush.

"Yo" the three students look up on the three Naruto was leaning on, to see a woman with silver gravity defying hair, slightly tan skin, she had a mask covering her lower face and her forehead protector covered her right eye. She wore a standard Jonin flak jacket over a black short-long sleeves shirt covering her large D cup breast and Jonin pants that showed her nice, long legs that ended in her shapely waist and firm round ass "hey Kisumi-sensei" they greeted.

Kisumi gave her Genin students her famous eye smile, though if you look closer. Her sight were focus directly at Naruto, as she appreciated, really appreciated. At his choice of cloths as it suited him greatly in her opinion. She could still remember what her Sensei/father figure told her. Minato, he entrusted Naruto to her if anything should happen to him and Kushina, her mother figure. And to take care of him, which in her mind means she had to be with him as his wife.

Blame all the perverted books she read, especially issue number one, were in the parents of the child entrusted their son to their adopted daughter, whom later became his wife. Yeah life as a ninja came with mental stress and different outlooks on life, in her case relationship.

So she made it her job to make sure Naruto was safe, which was difficult considering the mission the Hokage gave her, along with every Shinobi in the village. To show the people from other villages that Konoha was still strong despite being attack by the Kyuubi No Kitsune, it was all a ruse after all so other villages won't attack them. She'd always made sure Naruto was safe from the ignorant village, which she thought were all worst then the lowest scum.

In that time she started to develop feelings for him, she like, love. And admired his attitude, that never give up and never back down attitude of his, his strength to push on and endure all the pain he felt 'but that will all change soon my Foxy-kun' she though in anticipation. She promise herself once he made Chunin, which she will damn sure he will. She would make her feelings for him clear and even he didn't accept them, which she hopes he will. She would still protect him.

"So what do we have today Kisumi-sensei" the voice of Naruto snap her out of thought and she look down, to see him tilt his head slightly, which made him look cute in her opinion. As he asked that question "well since we've done the amount required D-rank mission, so for today we'll take on our first C-rank mission" she said with an eye smile.

The three Genin students beam in happiness, as they finally were going to have a C-rank mission, not those D-rank labor mission, seriously couldn't they water and take care of their plants on their own "well what are we waiting for lets head to the Hokage office" Naruto said with enthusiasm, his other two teammates nodded sharing his enthusiasm then left to the Hokage office.

*Scene change Hokage Office*

"Ahh Team seven come for your first C-rank mission I see" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, the Kami No Shinobi, the professor. Said looking at Team seven, Kisumi nodded to the old Kage's words "okay, bring in Tazuna-san" Sarutobi order. The doors open revealing a gray-haired man, with a large beard and dark eyes.

"I ask for proper Ninja's, not a bunch of kids. Well at least one of them ain't bad for the eyes" Tazuna said sounding drunk and leered perversely at Kusumi. It took all of Kusumi's strength and will power not to smack Tazuna's face clean off his head for that perverted remark. Besides only her Naruto was allowed to look her in that kind of way, if he wanted to. So Kusumi remained impassive and just gave Tazuna a force eye smile "you'll find my little Genin's here are very capable in protecting you, that is the reason for this mission right Hokage-sama" she said.

"Sharp as always, the mission is a C-rank escort mission to the Land of waves. And as Kusumi stated, the Genin's are more than capable in protecting you" Sarutobi reassured the bridge builder through his words. Tazuna reluctantly nodded, or tried to seeing as he was drunk as hell "fine" he grumbled before leaving.

"We'll all meet at the Village exit, pack everything worth for a month" Kusumi said before vanishing via Shunshin.

*Scene change back at Naruto's house*

"So you'll be gone for a month" Grayfia said having Naruto told her the mission he was assign. She dislikes the fact that he'll be gone for a whole month, but being his personal maid has its advantages "when do we leave so I can get start in packing" she simply said and making sure Naruto heard that there was no room for arguments.

Naruto sigh knowing her tone of voice she was set on accompanying him "in thirty minutes, but knowing Kusumi-sensei. It'll be around another two hours" Grayfia nodded and started packing, she felt happy that she'll be able to leave this place for a bit, not that she didn't enjoy staying in Naruto's house. But like Naruto, she wanted to see what the elemental nation was like.

Naruto turned his attention to his gray wolf companion "Sif you're coming along as well I have a feeling this won't be a simple C-rank mission" Sif nodded and felt happy that he'll get to go with his partner on a mission and fight alongside him, if the situation deem it.

*Time skip and scene change at the village exit*

Naruto arrive along with Sif and Grayfia at the village exit. To his surprise Kusumi was already there…early. Even more surprising was seeing Team 8, Anko, Hana, and Yugao "you're late Naruto-kun, picking up on your Sensei's habits" Anko teased, though that got a glare from Kusumi and wonder about Anko adding the –Kun suffix in his name. Naruto scratch the back of his head feeling a bit embarrass "I confess and apologies, I though Kusumi-sense would be late. Sorry Kusumi sensei" Naruto said.

Kusumi shook her head dismissing Naruto's apology "its fine Naruto-kun and can I ask who are this two with you" she asked looking at the silver haired maid and wondered what is her relationship with Naruto "ahh this here is Grayfia, my personal maid and Sif my animal partner. Oh and don't worry Hokage-sama already knows about her and Sif" Naruto introduce.

"It nice to meet you Kusumi-san, Naruto-sama has told me about you" Grayfia greeted in a friendly tone, well friendlyish anyway. Sakura look confuse about why Naruto has a maid "Naruto why do you have a maid and why is she your maid" she asked curiously.

"It's a long story Sakura, I'll tell you later" He said, Sakura nodded accepting his answer and drop the subject for a later date.

"Okay here's my question, why is she coming along with us. This mission could turn dangerous and a civilian could hinder us, as they can use her as a hostage" Satomi said heatedly feeling a bit jealous at how close Grayfia's place was with the blond of her affection. Naruto simply shrugged "that's what Sif is here for, but trust me. She's very strong, so don't let her statues as a maid fool you" Naruto said, which cause Grayfia to beam in happiness at getting praise by her Naruto.

"On another note, why are you three here Anko, Hana, Yugao? I can assume that Kurenai is here to go with her Team with us, seeing as it is the most logical reason for them being here" Naruto asked curiously, not that he mind them being here. He was just curious.

"Well simply really, Nai-chan here told us about a joint mission with Kusumi's team. So we decided to take some time off and go with you're team, seeing as its current destination is near a small village, that rumored to have one of the best hot springs" Anko said, though it was a half truth as the Hokage assign them a mission to assassinate a high valued target. Of course, for them that was their second goal. Their first being to get to know Naruto more and spend time with him

Naruto got the feeling Anko was only telling him half of the reason, but decided against pressing on for the true reason behind them being here "well then I'm happy that you all be going with us then" Naruto said with a small smile. Grayfia though knew they must have an important mission to do and that was the reason, but knew it was only secondary "so how about you Grayfia-san why are you going with anyways" Hana asked.

"As Naruto-sama's personal maid it is my duty to look after him and _knowing_ his habits. He'll be like a lost lamb without me looking after him" Grayfia said and rub the fact she knew more about Naruto than them and slightly teased Naruto. Making said blond pout "I can perfectly handle myself Grayfia" he said though him pouting made it hard to take him seriously as it made him look cute, at least to the current woman who held affection for him.

"Yes, yes. I know you can Naruto-sama. Now did you remember to pack everything you need" she said dismissing his protest and her tone of voice made him look like a child being reminded if he had forgotten anything. Naruto shock his head confident that he hadn't forgotten anything "then pray tell what these are" Grayfia said bring out several ninja tools.

This made Naruto deflate for a bit before grabbing his ninja tools and mumble thanks. Of course Grayfia smiled victoriously at getting her point across "now all of you were only waiting for us yes? Before leaving" Grayfia said, while Naruto was mumbling to himself, something in the lines of _I can manage myself_ or_ Grayfia is being mean again_ something like that.

With that they left for the wave country.

**-End-**

* * *

**Author-yeah somewhat of a cliff as this part of the arc is actually one of my favorite so I want to take my sweet time in writing this arc.**

**If you're all wondering why I gender bend Kakashi, well one because I wanted to and can, second is because I got into gender bending characters. Especially after reading some Naruto X Gender bend character, I mean you have to admit you should have saw this one coming. Seeing as I already gender bended Itachi and Sasuke in my other story.**

**Hells I'll even tell you who else I gender bend, but I won't. Though I can guess that some of you already know who I'll gender bend.**

**That's all, oh and any fans of Dark souls check out my Naruto and dark soul's fic, along with my Justice league and Naruto crossover fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Human Speech"

'Human Thinking'

"**Non-Human speech"**

'**Non-Human Thinking'**

**Jutsu****or technique**

[Flashbacks, A/N, or Lemon]

**Disclaimer-I don't own ****Naruto or**** and anything else in this story, other than my idea for the story.**

* * *

"Ne Kisumi-sensei how close is the next town" a tired Sakura asked feeling fatigue after walking for what it seems an eternity, well one hour at most. Said sensei sigh a bit, she really need to work on Sakura's endurance and stamina "were about just there" pointing at the town that was coming up on view.

The town was relatively big, for a small town that is. It had a lot of shops, Inns, and other small establishment "all go find us an Inn to stay in for tonight oh and Grayfia-san shouldn't you be waking Naruto up" Tazuna said, he was familiar with this town and knew a great place to stay in, which had one of the best sake he ever had. Grayfia glance at sleeping blond riding on Sif's back, he was in an upright sitting position using his two arms as pillows. The others were surprise that Naruto manage to balance himself like that even though he is asleep.

Grayfia simply told them that Naruto was used to sleeping like that and was perfectly comfortable "I see no reason to disturb Naruto-sama from his sleep" she said, that and the fact that Naruto look cute while sleeping in her opinion. Tazuna simply shrug and gestured them to follow him. While all this was happening outside, Naruto was having a very strange dream.

*In Naruto's dream*

"Well this is very odd" Naruto said to himself as he aimlessly walks a baron path, well not completely baron as they were leafless trees and ruin houses. Naruto could tell this was a dream of some kind or a very powerful Genjutsu, but he doubt that it was the second one, having a large manifestation of chakra does have its advantages. So until he wakes up, Naruto decided to explore his strange dream.

Eventually his path lead him to a large cave "hello anyone in there?" Naruto called out not really expecting anyone to respond, so imagine his surprise when someone did "ahh I knew someone would pick up my psychic call" a voice clearly female said. Two person came out, a very beautiful looking woman and a cute child.

The woman had dark purple hair, violet eyes, fox-like ears, slightly pale skin, large D-cup breast, and a figure that all civilian women and most Kunoichi would kill for. Her outfit barely hid any skin and two orbs floated on both her sides. Naruto could tell that this woman had an air of mischievous around her and compare to the young child, this woman was very dangerous.

The cute looking child had around light brown hair, hazel color eyes. Her clothing only made her look cute and like the dark purple haired woman. She too had two floating object on both sides of hers. Unlike the woman beside her had an air of cheerful and innocents around her, though Naruto could tell this kid has a fierce streak. That and the glare the kid was giving him was anything to go by.

"Now, now Himiko stop giving the blonde in front of us a glare" the dark purple woman chide at the child now name as Himiko "okay Da Ji" Himiko apologies to the woman now name as Da Ji. [A/N-anyone know the game warrior's of Orochi if so then you know this two character, if not you can search them on the net to know what both look like]

Naruto raise a single eye brow, not at all surprise by the two, to him this was a dream. Though it was still a strange dream "so tell me what are the two of you doing inside a cave" Naruto asked, seeing as their weren't anything else to do might as well go along with the dream "are you sure you want to know, it's quite boring" Da Ji said. The blond simply shrug lazily not really caring if it was a lengthy explanation as he can't do anything now.

"Don't really care, beside. It's not like we have anything else to do" Naruto said and took a seat on a nearby rock.

"Hmm fine but don't blame me if you die of boredom" with that Da Ji began her explanation on who she is and her companion beside her.

Apparently Da Ji was an immortal being, but her true form was of a malevolent fox spirit who took control of a dying girl and made the body of the girl her own, with a little improvement. Himiko was a shaman priestess of Yamataikoku who posses high amounts of divine energy.

Da-Ji serve as a strategist for a being known as Orochi the serpent king, after she release Orochi form prison taking sympathy and wanted to also fulfill his wish to find a strong opponent so he could be defeated by that person. She told Naruto how Orochi used his godly power to manipulate the very fabric of time and created a dimension with the strongest warriors of their time line 'strange we weren't drag into this' Naruto though as he would assume the Shinobi era would also be joined in that world the serpent king made, but Naruto put those thoughts to rest seeing as it didn't matter in the dream.

Sometime after the defeat of Orochi, at the hands of every single Kingdome that banded together just so they could defeat him, which in Naruto's opinion was very impressive and the mere thought it took all their combine efforts just to defeat him, well that made Orochi a real powerhouse. Da Ji meets Himiko who held the power to revive Orochi, she fiercely guards the girl for two reasons; one was to make sure her safety from anyone who would use her to revive Orochi, whose wish was fulfilled upon his death. Two was to make sure she wasn't killed because she held the power to revive Orochi, as she found herself liking the young shaman as a little sister.

But a being known as Kiyomori Taira, who wanted to revive Orochi for his own wish. Sought out and eventually found both of them. So she put on a mask acting like she too wanted to revive Orochi, but it was a ploy to by time for her to think up a way to escape with Himiko. Alas it was too late, the three Kingdome caught wind of Himiko and her power to revive Orochi, so they hunted the young shaman and make sure Orochi wasn't revive by any means, which include killing Himiko.

During the battle, both ladies tried to escape but Da Ji knew it was futile and knowing if they capture Himiko they would possibly end her or imprison her like a cage animal. She sacrificed her own safety to make sure Himiko reaches her destination and later leading to Orochi's revival. Da Ji was able to escape and witness the serpent kings return, but saw nothing but regret and anger in his eyes as he was revive. So he once again battles the combine armies of each kingdom and the Mystics.

Orochi was ultimately defeated, but he found that the humans were now strong enough to make the word he made their own, which was one of his desire and wish, but his death lead to formation of an eight headed serpent known as Hydra. Knowing the Mystics were still after her and Himiko, she works along the massive beats decimating the three Kingdoms.

There were only three great general survivors but they would have fallen, if it wasn't for Kaguya, a mystic that held the power to travel through time. With the help of Kaguya they change parts of history to buster their ranks to bring down the Hydra. They were able to succeed, but cause a temporal rift that would have destroyed the world they now live in. But saved by the combine powers of the Mystics and sent them back to a time were the Hydra didn't appear.

Da Ji used this opportunity to escape through the portal that the Mystics. So she and Himiko jump in through the portal just as it was about to close and woke up in a cave, with a bit of a snag "you can't continue to exist here, since there is nothing tying the two of you in this world, so you use your ability to call for help, which somehow I pick up. Did I sum it up correctly" Naruto said, hearing that they need a way to bind the both of them in this world. Da Ji nodded confirming Naruto's words "and how do you propose to do that" Naruto asked crossing his arms and raising a single brow.

"Well there is one way to prevent us from vanishing into nothingness" Himiko felt fear from vanishing and Naruto saw that fear look in her eyes as Himiko tried to hide it by putting on a brave face "then what is it?" wanting to know a way to save them, especially a young child. Dream or not he couldn't just let a child die.

"A mate mark" Da Ji simply said. Naruto blink, not one, not twice, but three times "what and why" Naruto asked feeling confuse.

"With the mate mark you and I become mates. This would make you a sort of anchor to this world as the mark would bind us together"

"And what about Himiko, she's just a kid?"

Da Ji giggled slightly at the look on Naruto's face; he was sweating uncomfortably "no silly. We'll use an adoption mark, making Himiko our adopted daughter so she could also be bonded to us, such perverted thoughts you have…oh…we don't know you're name yet" she said the last part sheepishly.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduce himself as he felt a bit embarrass for not introducing himself.

"Fishcake" Himiko said with a giggle. Casing a small tick mark to appear on Naruto's forehead, provided fishcake was part of his favorite ramen. He prefer the other meaning to it "its maelstrom actually" Naruto grumbled.

"Still funny" Himiko continue with a childish laughter. Naruto sigh he couldn't really get mad at a kid especially one as cute as her. So instead Naruto just turn his attention back to Da Ji, who was giving a teasing grin "so how do we you know…" Naruto trailed off from there.

"Oh it's quite simple really" Da Ji said and scooted over Naruto and wrap her slender arms around his neck "the both of us need to bite each other's individual neck and exchange each other's energy" she said.

"That simple"

"Yes. That simple"

Naruto and Da Ji both bite the others neck. Naruto could feel Da Ji's energy flowing through him; Da Ji likewise felt Naruto's own energy flow through her body making her moan in pleasure. But what she didn't tell him is that she would be able to see his memories, she was after all curious about the strange power inside him. What she found both shock her and angered her too no end; all the beating, the torture, the constant hateful remarks. All because of something that was out of Naruto's control and major ignorance 'Naruto and Orochi are somewhat the same. Both were misunderstood and hated for it, the only difference was the life both lived' Da Ji thought in sadness, she maybe a cruel and sadistic woman. But even she was against scaring a child, as there was no reason in doing such action or any amusement.

Once they finish. Black orbs with nine tails mark appeared on Naruto's neck and a swirling mark appeared on Da Ji's own neck, both tattoo signifies that they are now mated "now for the adoption mark, here we only need to channel both our energy and a mark should appear on Himiko's neck" Da Ji said.

Naruto turned to the young child with a serious look "Himiko I want to ask you first. Are you fine with this, I mean me being well…you're dad" Naruto said, since by now his instincts are telling him that this wasn't a dream, well that and the bite from Da Ji should have been enough to wake him and it just screams _it's not a dream you dolt_.

Himiko circled around Naruto with judging eyes before making her decision "you're not bad and Da Ji…I mean Kaa-san trust you so I will to Tou-san" she said with a bright smile. Naruto smiled as well "well that settles it so shall well" Da Ji said placing her hand above Himiko's head and Naruto followed too as well placing his own hand above his adopted daughter or soon to be…you know what let's go with daughter.

Both concentrated their energy and soon a nine tail mark in a swirling formation appeared on Himiko's neck solidifying her stature as Naruto's and Da Ji's daughter "so what now how do I find the two of you" Naruto asked as he didn't know where the both of them was "oh don't worry as soon as you wake up the two of are already there so see you soon…oh it seems were about to teleport to where you are" with that both of them vanish.

*Back to reality*

Everyone of the Konoha team was in the Inn Tazuna mention and it was around the afternoon and Grayfia was about to wake Naruto up, but then everyone felt an unfamiliar energy signature coming from Naruto's room. Everyone quickly rush towards Naruto's room, none faster than Grayfia when they got there Kisumi gestured them to get ready.

Upon opening the door they saw a dark purple haired woman, whose clothe got Kiba blasted backwards via nose bleed. And a child sitting next to her, but that wasn't the problem, oh no it wasn't. In the dark purple haired beauty's lap lay Naruto resting peacefully while the woman rub his cheeks affectionately, that got her a glare from just about every woman holding affection towards the blond "who are you two" Kisumi asked in a cold tone.

"Oh be quite or you'll wake Naruto-kun up and my Name is Da Ji and this is my adopted daughter Himiko" Da Ji said not at affected at all by Kisumi's cold tone towards her. Grayfia glared darkly at Da Ji, which of course she notice "and who might you be" she asked.

"I am Grayfia. Naruto-sama's personal maid, I will only say this once step away from Naruto-sama" Grayfia said in an even colder tone than Kisumi.

Da Ji clap her hands happily "Oh that's good then seeing as I would need help in acquiring new things and to know more about my husband" cue the eerie long and deathly silence.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

"WHAT!"

The whole area was suddenly blanketed with a tidal of killing intent aura and their sudden outburst woke Naruto up. Naruto Yawn a bit then cleared his eyes and saw both Da Ji, looking at him with an eye smile. And Himiko looking at him in a way a daughter would "ahh hello Da Ji, Himiko" Naruto then notice a large amount of KI causing him to sigh "everyone calm down and drop you KI or will have to explain to the Hokage why every civilian, including our client. Died here tonight, so put it out and I'll explain" Naruto said in a commanding and dominating voice.

Once they all calm down, Naruto started explaining everything, we'll leaving the part out about Da Ji's pass as it was hers to tell. Only bits and pieces so they can understand "dream or not I couldn't just let them vanish like that, especially my adopted daughter" Naruto simply said, they nodded in understanding. On the corner Grayfia's eyes were shadow by her bangs. She could tell he wasn't telling everything, just enough for them to understand, she guess as it was Da Ji's to tell. Knowing Naruto as long as she has, she knew his kind heart wouldn't abandon both of them to their fate, less she would not be here today.

So she couldn't really get mad at him, well maybe a little, but that was her inner woman talking. But still, Grayfia felt a pang of jealousy, her along with the women's who held affection towards Naruto. As she dream to be his wife or at least his first wife. But now it would seem that Da Ji has filled that spot. Da Ji could feel the distress coming from Grayfia and from the memories she saw from Naruto. Grayfia was one of the closest to his heart and one he treasured "dear could you get up and show Himiko around, you know father and daughter bonding moment" she said.

"Okay, so Himiko what do you want to do" Naruto asked his daughter.

"I want Ice-cream" she said with a bright smile, happy to get some time to know her new father. With that everyone left leaving the silver haired beauty and the dark purple haired beauty alone.

It was silent between the two of them before Da Ji decided to break it "you know he hold feelings for you, but he's quite nervous in admitting it. I know in time I too will receive those kind of feelings from him and me as to him" she said which really got Grayfia's attention "do you have the same feelings for him as well" she asked the silver haired maid.

"Yes and for the longest time I wanted to be at least his first wife, but it seems that spot is filled" Grayfia said a bit bitterly.

"Well you still get to be his first girlfriend and technically his first wife, seeing as I am not in the level of affection he has towards, but again in time. So why not make a move tonight, you and I both know he doesn't understand what love is or how to properly show it. So why not for his sake let you and I show him what love is hmm" Da Ji said surprising herself by the way she's acting, but chalk it up to the mate mark influence from her mate.

Grayfia beam in happiness and found Da Ji is correct. Naruto has no knowledge or experience on what love is, so he doesn't know how to act on this feelings. So might as show him the ropes "I'll do it tonight and thank you Mistress" she said and going back to her maid mode. Da Ji nodded and felt things were between them.

*With Naruto and Himiko*

Himiko was dragging, yes dragging. Naruto by the fabric of his shirt trying to find a nice ice cream shop "where is it, doesn't this place have an ice cream shop" she said with a cute huff. Naruto simply chuckled and decided to asked direction "excuse me but can the two of you tell me where is the nearest ice cream shop, my daughter here is getting a bit restless" Naruto asked the two couple he spotted. The man gave him direction to one of the ice cream shop they have.

Naruto thank the man and told his daughter where the shop was, instantly he was drag again, seriously Himiko had some serious strength when she wants something.

Once they step in Naruto saw Himiko's face lit up, like a kid in a candy store or in this case Ice cream store "hello and good afternoon may I take your order" the cashier clerk asked. Naruto kneeled down to Himiko's height, he could see she was really interested in all the flavors "go ahead Himiko order anything you like" Naruto said in a surprisingly fatherly tone he somehow develop.

"I want one of everything Tou-san" Himiko said in anticipation wanting to try all the flavors of ice cream. Naruto chuckled while thinking in the lines of _should have guessed it_, he only hope he doesn't spoil her too much "well you heard her one everything" the cashier clerk nodded. On a side note, it was also a good thing that Naruto was extremely lucky with casino or he wouldn't be able to pay for Himiko's order.

Naruto paid for the Ice cream and as soon as he turned around he saw Himiko was already munching down on a chocolate flavored Ice cream before moving to a vanilla flavored. Naruto simply chuckled as he too ordered his own Ice cream and sat in front of his daughter.

"Well Naruto-kun seems to be natural with kids" Da Ji said to the rest of the Konoha team who were observing Naruto and Himiko from afar, though she was really pointing this on those who like her now husband, she could easily tell who like Naruto. It was after all a woman's instinct. Said people who like Naruto had blushes on their faces as images flash in their minds of a kid with Naruto's and their mix features "well I better go pick Himiko up, I do need to buy her some cloths" Da Ji said before walking to the Ice cream shop. Grayfia, remembering their little talk earlier followed behind her.

Back at the Ice cream shop. Naruto and Himiko were just finishing eating Ice cream when Da Ji walk in, Naruto notice Da Ji was wearing a dark purple dress that went down just above her knees. Naruto assumed that Da Ji did some shopping and was about to take Himiko to buy her, her own cloths "Himiko come along we need to buy you your own cloths" Da Ji said proving Naruto's assumption. Himiko nodded and waved a good bye to Naruto, who waved back.

Naruto notice Grayfia stayed behind and wonder what she need "is there anything you need Grayfia" Naruto asked. Grayfia may look calm and compose, but on the inside she was nervous as hell. But she knew that if she wants to convey her feelings to Naruto and intern get Naruto to confess his own feeling. Then she has to do this "Naruto-sama, I was wondering if you would accompany me to tonight's festival here in this small village" as soon as those words left Grayfia's mouth Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach.

This was a good opportunity to finally tell Grayfia his feelings towards her and hopefully she too has the same feelings, he hope "sure I would loved to go, seeing as we'll be all staying here until tomorrow" he said calmly, though on the inside he was just as nervous as her, though he didn't knew Grayfia was nervous as he was. Grayfia smiled and inwardly sigh as the first phase was complete "great I'll see you tonight Naruto-sama" she said in a low and seductive voice, leaving the Ice cream shop while swaying her hips.

The guys inside the Ice cream shop gave a wolf howl and thumbs up to the blond Shinobi, while the manager, who was an old man was just muttering about _young love_ or _to be young and in love_, much to Naruto's embarrassment, as he was not use to positive attention.

*Time skip-evening*

Naruto was currently wearing a close-neck long-sleeved black shirt, black pants, and shoes. All the while feeling nervous as hell "looking good my dear" a voice behind him complimented. Naruto turned around to see Da Ji wearing a very loose white kimono with a dark purple flowering design, the loose part was her kimono showing a generous amount of her cleavage and her kimono reach just above her knees "I could say the same about you Da Ji, beautiful, sexy, alluring. Should I be on guard of certain people trying to get their hands on my wife" Naruto complimented back and pondered.

This got Da Ji to blush, though she hid it behind her fan "such a charmer Naruto-kun" she said, though she like his comment about her "and don't worry about those certain people, you're the only men allowed to see what's behind this" she teased him by showing a bit more skin. Naruto chuckle to himself and walk over her giving her a peck on the lips, it could be the mate mark or it could be his growing fondness for Da Ji, either way he was just happy to have someone in his life.

Da Ji smiled to herself and kiss back before playfully pushing him back "now, now save that for your date Koi" she said and giggled at seeing her husband pout. Then grab his elbow "common she's waiting" Da Ji lead Naruto to the next room where Grayfia was waiting and preparing for their date.

Da Ji told Naruto to stay put as she open the door revealing Grayfia, but what Naruto saw was something close to a goddess. Grayfia was a tight fitted silver strapless dress hugging her curves perfectly, her hair that was normally tied was now flowing down with sidebands that cover her right eye "wow…I…uh…wow" was all Naruto could say in his dumbfounded state, Da Ji smirk to herself and patted herself, as she was the one to pick out what Grayfia is wearing right now. Grayfia smiled to herself and like Naruto's reaction "shall we go Naruto-kun" she said in a melodic voice. Naruto simply nodded as his brain has just begun to restart.

The lanterns illuminated the night with dazzling lights and color, marry making and music filled their air. People were simply enjoying themselves in the festival, but all stop and stare at the couples, these were both Grayfia and Naruto. Grayfia had her arms around Naruto's left arm and lean her head on it. Naruto himself felt happy and nervous; happy that he was going out with Grayfia, nervous from all the attention he was getting. Which were mix reaction, some were jealous at Naruto for having such a great woman around his arms, the women were also jealous of Grayfia for having such a handsome men like Naruto. Others gave the two thumbs up and smirk at them.

Grayfia sense Naruto's nervousness and knew he wasn't used to this kind of attention, since most attention he got were all very…very negative "don't concentrate on them Naruto-kun, just concentrate on me and our date tonight" she said gently, which relax Naruto "thank you Grayfia-chan" he said as both arrive at a fancy restaurant.

"Table for two please" Naruto said and secretly handed the guy a few thousand bucks "right this way sir and ma'am" they were escorted to the second floor which had a great view of the lake and clear night sky. Naruto being a gentleman pulled up Grayfia's sit, which Grayfia smiled at.

"A waiter will be with you soon" with that the guy left leaving both of them with their menus. Quickly looking over the menu, it had a number of good things and it was easy to make their decision on what to eat. Just then their water arrive "and what are you two having tonight" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a stake medium rare, with a side of fries and red wine. How about you Grayfia-chan" Naruto asked the last part.

"I'll have fish salmon with a side of salad and sake for drinks" Grayfia said.

The waiter nodded and written down both orders "as for desert I would like to recommend the chocolate mousse with truffles" both thought about it then gave the waiter a nod "excellent, the food will be here in a short minute" with that the waiter left leaving the two couples.

"Thank you for going out with me Naruto-kun" she said with a small blush on her face, with her make up on this made her more beautiful in Naruto's eyes.

"Well thank you for having me Grayfia-chan" Naruto said also with a small blush on his face, then there was an awkward silence between the two. As both of them felt the gravity of the situation and their growing feelings inside just wanting to burst out.

"Naruto-kun I-"

"Grayfia-chan I-"

Both of them said the same time a bit awkwardly "you go first" Grayfia said knowing that she should let Naruto talk first so he could get his feelings out in the open. Naruto took in some breath and steer his nerves "Grayfia, you and I known each other for the better part of my life, you and Sif both. But unlike him I feel this gnawing feeling inside me, not in a bad way rather in a good way. And I don't know what it means. Every time I'm close to you I feel relax and happy, I guess down the road I slowly discovered that I have growing feelings for you, I didn't know about that till I asked Lilith-bah-chan about it. So I guess what I want to say is that…I'm in love with you Grayfia-chan, but you aren't the only one as I have growing feelings for other women one of them is Da Ji, sure I may just have meet her, but something inside of me is saying that I also have growing feelings of her…but I understand if-"he was cut off by Grayfia suddenly kissing him passionately.

When Grayfia heard each word from Naruto, especially the part about him being in love with her, she felt her heart almost burst out of her chest in pure joy. She didn't mind if he has growing feelings for other girls and she was fine with Da Ji, seeing as it was because of her this all happen. All Grayfia cared about was that she heard those word, but he heard his doubts 'now we won't have any of that' she thought before kissing him passionately.

They kissed till their lungs ran out of air and they reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily and their cheeks red "Naruto-kun I don't mind sharing, knowing you. Knowing you're heart. You can love us all equally and besides I love you as well Naruto Uzumaki" she said before leaning again for a kiss. Now Naruto felt his heart burst at hearing Grayfia's words and was extremely happy, he saw Grayfia lean in for a kiss and so he too lean forward.

The two kiss each other passionately and with a lot of vigor, nature seem to like this since the moon was shining down on the two couple. But all good thing most come to an end, lack of oxygen made the two to pull back from the kiss and just in time as their food arrive "lets enjoy the rest of the night shall we Naruto-kun" Grayfia said to her lover. Naruto nodded with a true and real smile on his face "yes, lets" was all he said.

**-End-**

* * *

**Author-well there you guys go haha yeah. Also if you notice I added two characters and one of them becoming Naruto's wife and the other his daughter, well got no explanation in that. Call it just experimentation of sorts, since I am planning on doing a Dynasty warrior fic in the future and Warriors of Orochi fic as well. Plus this two, Himiko and Da Ji, are two of my favorite characters in the game and I just simply wanted to include them. So don't question me on this one just go with it.**

**As you can guess I have a Fem-Kakashi, was inspired to do this after reading some gender bend story. And as I said in my last note there will be some gender bend character so expect that.**

**Also sorry if it takes long, between work and other stuff I am a bit busy, especially since new games are coming out, like Sunset overdrive, yeah I got an advance copy of the game.**

**I do compensate by writing each fic at the same time and uploading them at the same time as well. Heck I just uploaded two other chapters aside form this one.**

**Well that's all, next chapter I swear it will have action in them.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorite, following, and reading my fics BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Human Speech"

'Human Thinking'

"**Nonhuman speech"**

'**Nonhuman Thinking'**

**Jutsu or technique **

**[Flashbacks, A/N, or Lemon]**

**Author's note-To all Naruto and Hinata pairing fans, it has been confirmed that the two have hooked up and now I say be happy that the pairing is now a Canon pairing, which means. It is a choice for us writers, if we would pair these two together and if we don't. Then don't complain as it is a Canon pairing. So be happy the author of the series has paired the two of them and for my fellow writer it is now a CHOICE if we would pair them together, so don't ask or even demand that this two character should be paired as it is in the canon already. So again, be happy, now to the story.**

**It is not I do not like the pairing, is just that I don't tend to concentrate on Canon pairing, I have nothing against Hinata as a character, nor do I like the character, I just don't follow the Canon trend.**

**A disclaimer-I don't own the Naruto series and anything else in this story, other than my idea for the story.**

* * *

"Ah, damn sun one fucking day I will destroy you" Naruto cursed out at his mortal enemy and tried to sit up, but felt two sets of weights on his chest and both his arm trap in between the pillows 'wait, I only have one pillow' Naruto though confusingly and grab said pillows eliciting a feminine moan shocking Naruto, since pillows don't moan unless…

"Hmm, seems my dear husband feels a bit crabby this morning" a familiar voice, one that belongs to DA Ji.

"If you wanted to feel them Naru-kun you could just ask" another familiar voice one that belong to Grayfia.

Naruto bent his head down to meet their gaze, though him raise an eyebrow at "DA Ji why aren't you wearing any clothes" Naruto asked and said purple haired woman sat up giving Naruto a marvelous view of her naked body "I prefer not sleeping with any clothes on, it feels itchy wearing them" her answer as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

Naruto turns his head to Grayfia ", is that my shirt" Naruto asked. Grayfia was only wearing his tight muscle white shirt and black lace panties. Just like Da Ji, Grayfia also sit up showing Naruto that she wasn't wearing any bra underneath the white shirt "why yes, I didn't have time to get my sleeping gown. So I settle for your shirt instead Naruto-kun" the silver haired woman answered while stretching her arms a bit, which only emphasizes her bust.

Memories from last night came rushing back to Naruto's mind 'Oh yeah. Me and Grayfia are now a couple, huh cool' he thought happily. Naruto sat up while stretching his hand and yawning loudly "Well ladies, shall we get dress and eat breakfast" both women nodded and all three of them got off the bed and got their clothes on.

Naruto left with the two lovely ladies to a nearby café, all the while ignoring the stares of jealousy from the male and female population "hello and welcome to our dinner" the waitress greeted showing the trio to their seat "and what would you three be having this morning" the waitress asks.

"Coffee with cream and sugar, a bake omelet with bacon" the waitress nodded and jotted down in Naruto's order.

"And for the ladies" the waitress asks.

"I'll have tea"

Grayfia and Da Ji look at each other, a bit surprise that they ordered they said the same thing, before giggling in amusement "I'll also will have some pancake" Da Ji added before gesturing for the silver haired maid "a fruit salad sounds" Grayfia said. The waitress nodded and left.

A few minutes later their orders have arrived "so my dear husband, do you think we'll encounter any hostiles along our path" Da Ji asks before taking a bite of pancake. Naruto him in about the prospect of an enemy crossing their path during this escort mission "I will be a fool to think otherwise, if yesterday is anything to go. Is to expect the uncertainty, why? Does my dear wife, wants to spill blood this day" Naruto said then took a sip of coffee.

Da Ji claps her hands together and smiled wickedly "me, my. You read my mind my dear husband. It's been far too long since I grace the battlefield with my dance and trust me my performance is to die for" she said with anticipation. Naruto chuckled at her eagerness "I look forward to your performance as I want to also see my daughter's performance in the battlefield" this got a light sequel from the purple haired beauty as she's becoming more and more eager to show Naruto her dance of death.

"Such eagerness to stain the ground with the blood of opposition how quaint of you Da Ji, though I include, only a bit but none the less I understand, standing around not doing a damn thing while your skills rot, is horrifying to us who enjoyed the thrill of battle. But as Naruto-kun implied strange things happen and you may just get your chance, as I will have as well" Grayfia said also a bit eager to use her strength once more in the field of battle, aside from training Naruto that Is.

Naruto could only chuckle, it seems both are eager to fight and who knows they just might get their chance 'which reminds me, I have yet to acquire a weapon of my own, but so far none has interested me or caught my attention' the blond thought having a faraway look as he think. Which raises the curiosity of the two ladies with him, both eyes filled with concern aside from curiosity.

"Naruto" Grayfia called out while snapping her finger in an attempt to get Naruto's attention. That seems to get his attention, Naruto blink twice before turning his head towards the silver haired beauty "what Grayfia-chan" Naruto asked in a normal tone.

"You had a faraway look on you, is something the matter" Da Ji asks, from what she could tell from Naruto's memories, he will have a faraway look if he is really deep in thought. Naruto sighs a bit. "It's nothing to worry about, just thinking about the mission" he said, it was half-true Naruto just didn't want the bother the two of them with something trivial as looking for a weapon.

"KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN!" the voice belonging to one Himiko called out, said parents turned their attention to see the young girl with a small pout on her face "what's wrong my little daughter" Naruto asks innocently, though he had a feeling of what it was. Himiko stomps her way towards her parents, still maintaining that cute pout of her "you didn't wake me up, I wanted to join the two of you for breakfast" she said.

Both Naruto and Da Ji gave each other sheepish look "now, now Himiko-sama, you shouldn't be disturbing your mother and father while they're having their first breakfast together. It is very important for the two of them as it is their first morning meal together. But I'm sure next time they'll include you as well" Grayfia said, going into her maid mode. And lightly scolded the young child with a stern glare and a sickening-sweet smile, which frighten the hell out of Himiko. Grayfia stood up and made her way to Himiko's side "now come young mistress, you have to get clean and eat your morning meal" Grayfia said, giving her farewell to Naruto and Da Ji before grabbing Himiko's arm and left.

Da Ji sent Grayfia a grateful look while Naruto sent a good luck look towards his adopted daughter, knowing full well how stern Grayfia was and how frightening she could be. The two continue eating, not noticing that they are being watched by five individuals.

*With the Jonins a little while earlier*

"Alright spill, what is the real reason the three of you are here Yugao, Hana, Anko" Kisumi asks the three Kunoichi, it was highly unlikely they would take a short break on a whim and it was too much of a coincidence that the three of them would choose to tag along with the two teams.

Anko sigh "fine, Hokage-sama gave us a mission to kill of this guy named Gato. Apparently he's part of a syndicate working with a terrorist group known as the Akatsuki. We are to capture Gato and interrogate him for any information regarding this group" the snake mistress simply said.

Kisumi nodded "so there is a chance that this mission might go from a low C-rank mission to a B-rank, but what I don't get is, why tag along. You three could have easily arrived at Nami by this morning" Kisumi inquire.

"What can't we simply tag along with you guys, seeing as it is on the way" Anko said innocently, both Yugao and Hana nodded.

"Bullshit" Kisumi said in a deadpan manner seriously doubting their reason for tagging along.

Anko sigh knowing full well that they wouldn't be able to deceive "it's about Naruto-kun isn't it" Kisumi said in an accusing tone, that got a sheepish nod from the three women. Kisumi sigh "great more competition" she muttered.

Kurenai raise an eyebrow at that "from what I just heard from you Kisumi, it seems you have feelings for your blond student" the red eyed beauty said, narrowing her eyes at the silvered gravity defying haired beauty. The other three also narrow their eyes at Kisumi "I won't deny that I have feelings for MY Naruto-kun, but I didn't know you four have a thing for Naruto-kun" Kisumi replied while casually admitting her feelings.

"Well, let's just say he has captured our interest, but you do realize that those two have already taken their spot by his side" Hana said referring to Da Ji and Grayfia. Kisumi of course knew that and she was worried that she might miss her chance "I know that, but it doesn't mean I won't have my rightful spot by his side, after all his father entrusted him to ME" Kisumi said firmly, while holding back a smirk at seeing their reaction.

Anko was about to make a remark until she spotted three individuals, two had their arms around a certain blond Jinjuriki, the other four followed Anko's line of sight and spotted Naruto, with Da Ji and Grayfia's arms around his "let's follow them" Anko suggested, they all nodded and followed the trio stealthily.

*Back to Naruto and Da Ji*

"So Naruto-kun, tell me something about your teammates and your sensei" Da Ji suddenly ask making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her question "why the sudden interest" he asks rather than answer her question.

"Just humor me, since I am curious about the people you've been working with"

Naruto nodded "well where to start. Him… I'll start with Sakura. You see, unlike most of my classmates, Sakura is a civilian who had enough chakra to enroll in the academy. Aside from books smart I guess she could make a good medic" Naruto stated before stopping to take a sip of coffee before continuing "my second teammate Satomi Uchiha, now I won't go into details, her clan were all killed by her older sibling and left her comatose for a month. Now she may look dark and broody but I can tell that just her emotional mask. Behind that is a lonely girl who has been through a lot. I always would ask her to accompany me to eat ramen so she won't feel alone. Sometimes she would accept other time she would refuse. She has her quirks, probably due to her experience. But I didn't do it out of pity. I just didn't want her to feel alone in the world and I didn't want to see her sad, sides she's pretty when she smiles" Naruto admitted, then stop again and gathered his thought on his Sensei.

Naruto's lips curled into a fond smile "Kisumi-sensei, she was one of the people whom protected me when I was a kid. I remember always referring to her as Inu-chan. Since that was the mask, she wore. Every night she would treat me to some snacks and play with me often. Since the kids were told to stay away from me, I never really had a playmate and Kisumi-sensei was my first playmate and I guess my friend. During our short time together, she found herself a special place in my heart as I see her as someone precious to me" Naruto said with fondness aching to love.

Up in the building Kisumi felt her heart leap with an incredible joy and love at hearing Naruto's words on her with such fondness, this just cemented the fact that he does have feelings for him, but didn't know how to distinguish it 'don't worry Naruto-kun I promise you, I'll show you the meaning of love' Kisumi vowed "Kisumi I can smell you getting horny" Hana pointed out. Kisumi was thankful she had her mask on, if not they would have seen her blushing Cheeks. She didn't notice in her joyous state had a rather interesting effect on her lower regions, which Hana pointed out so casually.

As for the rest of the Jonin, they felt a tad bit jealous of how fond Naruto is with Kisumi, though it was understandable given how she interacted with Naruto and in doing so earned a spot in the blonde's heart, so it was understandable, but it didn't mean they didn't feel jealous of it.

It is also worth mentioning that they weren't the only one watching Naruto, just a few feet where Naruto and Da Ji were sitting, Satomi along with the rest of the Genin were eavesdropping on their conversation. Satomi wish she had a mask on, since she was blushing like a mad tomato at hearing Naruto's words of her 'Naruto-kun, he… he thinks I'm pretty and didn't want me to be alone' Satomi could feel her heart racing and her feelings increase towards her blond teammate. But then she felt fear, fear that her older sibling would take Naruto away from her 'over my dead body, I don't care about revenge or avenging my clan. All that matters is my Naruto-kun's safety' she thought in both determination and new found resolve.

*Scene change-town's port exit*

Everyone was currently assembled in the small town's village and is ready to depart "Tazuna how far are we to Nami" Kisumi asks, while sparing a glance at her favorite blonde haired Jinjuriki, whose right arm was currently in between the valley of flesh of Da Ji and carrying a certain browned haired child on his left. Kisumi felt her visible eye twitch in annoyance as she would love nothing more than to have Naruto's arm on her firm bust, but she had to restrain herself, after all, she does need to look professional, for now "not too far, we just need to take this boat to the next town and from there it should be an hour walk" the old bridge builder said.

"Um, excuse me, Sir, I don't believe your wolf friend would fit in my boat" the boatman said, referring to the large gray wolf.

"Sif adjust your size would you kindly" Naruto said to his partner, the wolf nodded and shrunk down to the size of a regular wolf, which intrigue both Hana and Kiba.

"Naruto how did. Sif adjusted his size" the Inuzuka heiress asks.

"I don't really know, as far as I know it's one of his abilities" Naruto reply.

"How far can he adjust his size and is there an advantage to it" this time Kiba was the one who ask Naruto

"Just about the size of a regular wolf, but with it comes an advantage. His speed increases, while his attack strength decreases, but the speed is more than enough to land a killing" Naruto explains

Hana and Kiba nodded in understanding and had to admit, even with the lack of prowess, the shear speed could make a difference in the battle. You can have all the strength in the world, but if you can't even land a single blow at your opponent, then it is useless "hey Naruto if you want to train with are animal partner then just say the word" Kiba said. Naruto gave a small nod to the Inuzuka heir accepting his invitation.

"Alright, everything is set, please take your seats" the boatman said. Everyone took their own individual seats in the boat, which was enough to fit fifteen people, but a certain purple haired vixen had other plans. Da Ji took the liberty of using Naruto's lap as her seat "um Da Ji-san you do know there are enough seats for us to use" Kisumi said, trying to quell the jealousy and the urge to smack Da Ji off Naruto's lap with her signature technique.

Da Ji made a hum thought as she grind her hip in a circular motion on Naruto's lap, it didn't help that her cloths left little to the imagination. This action made Kiba, Tazuna, and almost the boatman to pass out via nosebleed "sorry, but Naruto-kun's lap is so much more comfortable besides, Naruto-kun doesn't mind right my dear husband" Da Ji said while tilting her head slightly making her look both cute and sexy at the same time. Naruto simply shrugs and relax himself taking this opportunity to get some shut eyes "do as you please" he simply said before closing his eyes.

Da Ji flashes a victory smirk "Kaa-san I want to sit on Tou-san's lap as well" Himiko said/demanded. Da Ji patted the little girl's head "later Himiko I promise" Himiko was satisfied with this and sat next her blonde father, resting her head on Naruto's right side, Da Ji soon followed the two's example and rested her head on Naruto's chest, while still retaining that victory smirk of hers

*Naruto's Dream sequence*

"An abysmal of nothingness, how quaint" Naruto muttered to himself as he gazes on his surroundings, finding nothing but complete and total darkness. Save for a small light in the distance 'hmm, what was saying again, do or don't follow the light or something' he hummed in thought as he decided to follow the light to whatever source it was leading to.

Naruto finally reaches the light source, after what felt like hours and hours of walking "Well, this is interesting, two swords in a stone" Naruto said, looking at the two blades sided sword, from the weapons book he read when he was a child this kind of swords were considered as a broadsword, but the two blades are vastly different from one another.

The first sword was crystalline in structure with a crimson hue, but with a trace of black and, from what Naruto could tell, flesh in the interior. The blade itself was small and slim, a wing shape hand guard and a skill-like form in the middle with an eye situated just above it.

The second sword was sleek in appearance with a crystalline and ice-like design, a hand guard that resembled a feminine face with a blue crystal, situated just above it, and as slim as the first blade is, and from what Naruto could see from the blade itself it has some kind of symbols that he could distinguish or even read.

"Well, this is interesting what someone like you doing in a place like this" Naruto spun around at the source of the voice and was face to face with a very attractive woman. The woman had a slight pale skin, beautiful silver hair, G-size bust, and her cloths had a golden, low cut snakeskin suite revealing her navel, a golden choker in the shape of a snake, it also has various cuffs and bands of white fur, with matching white gloves and short boots her cloths really showed off all her curvaceous body, which she has in spades.

Before Naruto could answer another voice beat him to the punch **"I believe I can answer that"** Naruto turned around to see an equally beautiful woman, with long braided blonde hair with a blue bow, a light skin tone, wearing a white cloth covering her DD-cup breast under a semi-transparent sheet, she also wears a semi-transparent miniskirt over her white panties, a white cloth soles of her feet. And a cloth on her left arm and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. On her head, she wears gold and a glass helmet with four wing design and a diamond; she also has two long sparking wings on her back "Elysium, please explain" Naruto guess that was the second woman's name.

Before Elysium could speak Naruto stop her "before that I think its common courtesy to introduce yourself" Naruto said to the first woman.

"Ahh, where are my manners my name is Isabella Ivy Valentine, but please call me Ivy and you" Ivy asks.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, but just call me Naruto Ivy-san" Naruto said, giving her a friendly smile and offered a friendly handshake

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Naruto" Ivy said, returning Naruto's friendly smile with her own and accepted his handshake "now that introduction are out of the way, Elysium here was about to explain why are you here Naruto" she said and gestured for Elysium to explain.

"**The reason he is here is because he heard both mine and my brother's call"** Elysium said, which got a different reaction from the two. Naruto was confused as hell, while Ivy looks both shock and intrigue "please clarify" Ivy said, while glancing at confused form of Naruto with calculating eyes.

"**To clarify, my brother sent out a call to anyone who wishes to gain strength and power as its wielder, to counter this I sent my own call to anyone pure enough to help me stop my brother and his wielder. But it would have seems that both our call has been heard by the same person, correct oh brother of mine"** as soon as Elysium a living inferno of a being appeared with metallic feet, shin guard, armor, gauntlets, and metallic skull heads **"it would appear so my dear sister" **it spoke in a much more demonic voice in contrast to Elysium's angelic like voice.

"Well, you are truly interesting, if these two sentient swords want you to be their wielder" Ivy said, from her voice she sounded impressed. Naruto raises an eyebrow at her words "what do you mean and what are these two swords" he said, referring to the two swords embedded in the rock.

"Well, listen carefully and oh a bit of warning this may take a while" Ivy began telling Naruto the history between these two swords and their significance, along with telling him about herself in the process. Naruto listen intently to Ivy's tale, making sure to catch every word in her tale. **[A/N-sorry, but I won't be explaining the history of the Soulcalibur series, as everyone who played it knows the history and those who haven't, I am sorry]**

By the end of Ivy's tale, Naruto pinches the bridges of his nose trying to process every information in his head "so let me get this straight, this Patroklos and his sister banish both swords in the astral chaos rift, but in the process also banish you, Ivy since there was still a bit of connection between you and Soul Edge. In a fit to save you from madness from the astral plane, Soul Calibur used her powers and Soul Edge, since he didn't want to be imprisoned in astral rift, to open another rift, which is where we are now, oh and you've been in a stasis state till I came along and woke you up. Did I get all that" Naruto said, feeling a bit of deja'vu.

Ivy nodded, confirming Naruto's words "the only thing I want to know is why in my dreams, why couldn't you two just teleport me or just sent images to my head to find you" Naruto asks the two swords.

"**Well, it was because opening that rift has severely weakened the both of us, limiting our options. Plus opening another rift would require our former strength, which we gain in battle, so this as far as our power could do. As for why this is happening while you are asleep, it simply makes it easier to make contact once the person is asleep"** Elysium explained.

"But why me, I'm no one special" Naruto said, he didn't feel like he deserved two powerful weapons, as he never done anything miraculous or anything to be impressed about "well, why don't you tell us about yourself Naruto" Ivy half suggested, half ask in curiosity of the blonde's past.

"Well, it's only fair" Naruto began telling them first about the elemental nation and each ruling body, the important parts of their history, Ivy had to admit people from her world would have considered some of them as gods from what Naruto told her. Then he came to the part about the Nine Biju and from there, his expression darken. He began telling them the day his village was attacked by a powerful demon, until the demon was defeated and sealed into a newborn child, he told them how the child was treated growing up. They saw the child as the demon that destroyed their village, killed their love ones and took everything from them, their fear turned to anger and their anger turned to hate, which they lashed out at the child, nearly killing the child on a weekly bases.

The child experience hell on earth every single damn day of his life, but they're only a few who defended him and became his friend, and as the years went the child gain two new friends and slowly his life began to turn around "so the child was you wasn't" Ivy said, putting the pieces together. Naruto nodded, and then suddenly he found himself in a warm embrace by both Ivy and Elysium **"how could they do such a thing"** Elysium asks, tears were flowing down her face.

Naruto sighs sadly "it was their fear, their anger, and their hatred, but most of all it was their ignorance" he simply answer. The last time he was comforted like this, was when he received the truth of who his parent really are, and it was his silver haired maid and his wolf companion who comforted him "how is that you didn't lose your mind during that ordeal" Ivy said, her voice crack a bit from the sobs she let out and the anger that was building up inside her.

"I think it was because of my will to never give up and never back down, but it was mostly because of my precious people that I was able to survive" he said as images of Grayfia, Kisumi, Sif, Da Ji, Himiko, Satomi, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao, the recent addition to his circle of precious people, came to mind. A fond smile found its way to Naruto's lips at imagining his precious people.

"**Naruto I believe you are worthy to become my wielder and I believe your will alone can suppress my brother-"**before Elysium could finish her brother cut her off.

"**I have already deemed my new lord worthy to wield me"** he said shocking both Ivy and his sister. Inferno could see the shocked look on both their faces and a curious look from Naruto **"I've wanted a someone who can properly use me and not get drunk with my power, the old hero king, Algol, whose will conquered me was able to wield me, but became arrogant with my power, and his arrogance made his son to become jealous of his father's power. He wielded me, but didn't have the will to use me and fell mad with power, in the end the old hero king's son died because of his arrogance. I believe my new lord can wield me properly, unlike the old hero king did, I can see it, you've accepted the darkness that is in your heart and made it your own" **he said.

"Yes, I don't believe rejecting your darkness would make you any less. A person's darkness is born from him and if he or she chooses to ignore it, then it will grow until it consumes you. I've acknowledged and accepted my darkness and concentrate it to make myself strong, but for revenge sake as I will not stoop to _their_ level, so I can defend those that are precious to me" Naruto said, standing firmly on his words.

"**Then come to us our new lord and master, pull us out of this stone, so that we may join you in the battlefield"** both sentient being said, gesturing for Naruto to pick up the tow imbedded swords "as soon as you pull them out of the stone, I along with the both of them will instantly transport to where you are" Ivy said wrapping her arms around Naruto neck.

Naruto's left hand grasp Soul Edge and his right hand grasp Soul Calibur, in one swift motion, Naruto pulled the two swords free and the whole area was engulf by a blinding light.

*Back to reality*

Naruto's body began to glow, alerting Da Ji and waking Himiko up. Da Ji quickly grabs Himiko and moved away from the glowing blonde. Everyone shielded their eyes as Naruto's body was too bright to stare at; it was like looking at the sun. Once the light died down, they saw Naruto was standing up while holding two swords in his hands, the sword on his right was light-blue in color, while the sword on his left was crimson in color. Another thing they notice is a woman, who looks like she was into dominatrix, had her arms around Naruto's neck "thank you for releasing me from the rift Naruto" the woman said and kiss Naruto on the cheeks, eliciting jealous glares at the site of her kissing Naruto. Oh, it was also worth mentioning that both Kiba and Tazuna were blown back by her outfit "no thanks necessary Ivy" Naruto said before glancing at the furious and confuse looks from everyone.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly "okay so it happen again, but I can explain" Naruto told them everything that had happen inside his dreamscape, aside from Ivy's history since that was hers to tell, and at the end of his explanation everyone, aside from Da Ji, Himiko, and Grayfia, had a dumbfounded explanation "there is no logic when it comes to Naruto-san" Shino muttered as his sense of logic couldn't fathom that random events that had happen to Naruto "well as that lazy-ass Shikamaru always say, troublesome blonde" Kiba said quoting his friends word.

"Naruto-sama, you do realize that you might give Hokage-sama a heart attack when you explain all this to him" Grayfia said, referring to the seemingly random event that has happened to her Naruto. Naruto sigh knowing full well that Grayfia was right, well maybe a slight chance of a heart attack could happen to the old men "don't worry, I'll try to explain in the simplest term I can" Naruto said confidently.

"Fufu my dear there is nothing simple about this" Ivy said making Naruto's confidence deflate. Naruto gave her a mock glared for her remark "must you be so negative" he said with a slight pout. Ivy simply giggled at this and made a mental note to tease him on how cute he looks while pouting,

"By the way Naruto-kun, have you any and all kind of style that would go well with those two swords" Yugao ask, quickly changing the topic.

"I did have a Kenjutsu style I was practicing, I could still make use of it, but I have to develop or practice a new style so I can properly use both swords" Naruto replied.

Yugao nodded and saw the dilemma "well, I could teach you how to properly use a sword and help you refine that Kenjutsu style you were practicing at the forest of death" she offered, Yugao hope Naruto would accept her offer as this would give her a chance to get some alone and bonding time with him, behind her the rest of her fiends glared at their friends quick thinking, then again she was an Anbu captain after all "then I should start calling you Yugao-sensei for now huh" Naruto said accepting her offer.

Yugao gave a victory smirk over to her friends at getting a one up on them 'not for long my purple haired friend' they thought.

Soon they arrive at the next port stop just few-miles to Nami **"my lord can you hear us"** Naruto suddenly hears Elysium's motherly voice 'yes, but how' he asks.

"**We share a mental link between us Naruto"** her brother answer **"and yes the link also applies to Ivy"** he added.

'Hello there my little-fox' Ivy greeted/tease mentally.

Naruto chose to ignore Ivy's teasing and direct his attention to his sentient partners 'now I suspect you want to tell me something' Naruto said.

"**Yes my lord, we wish to explain our ability"** Elysium stated, Ivy had only explained to Naruto about the history of her world and the backgrounds of the two Soul swords. Both swords wanted that honor to explain to their new wielder about their ability **"I'll explain my ability first sister"** Inferno said.

"**I am able to grant you an incredible amount of strength to give you an edge. In some cases, I can penetrate through defenses as well, chipping away health. The usual drawback is the parasitic ability of mine to drain you're health, but this won't be a problem since you wield my sister as well"** Inferno explained his ability, which got Naruto a bit worry about that draining your health, but relax when he heard that it won't be a problem since he has Soul Calibur **"yes, usually you'll need to adapt an almost completely offensive style, since my brother's ability allows you to drain health from your opponent, but since you have me I can negate that. I can regenerate your health as the same rate as my brother drains it along with boasts a grand amount of your physical strength, meaning your body's strength to hold out, while I may not be as powerful in terms of attack power, but I can still be as effective as my brother, I can grant you greater defense"** Elysium explained.

Naruto mentally nodded, understanding both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur abilities 'so it's like those video games where Soul Calibur is a light attack, while Soul Edge can be considered as an heavy attack' Naruto mentally said and theorize how the two would work in combat. He could have Soul Calibur to weaken is opponent and have Soul Calibur finish them off. Another thing he could do is develop combo moves that would transition between Soul Calibur and Soul Edge 'impressive, so this is what happens when you wield both Soul swords…hmm I miss my sword now' Ivy sigh sadly at the last part missing her personal weapon.

'Well, I do have this weapon that you might be interested in Ivy-chan' Naruto mentally said, bringing out a scroll with a Kanji that read _transport_. Naruto abruptly stop using a Fuinjutsu he developed with the help of Grayfia, everyone notice how the two stops and were curious as to why, well, aside from Grayfia who guess what he was about to do, but still was curious as to what it was that Naruto was going to summon form the volt. Naruto bites down his thumb and did a couple of hand-seals **Kuichiyose no Jutsu/Summoning Jutsu** a puff of smoke appeared when it cleared they saw a midnight black colored long sword with odd grooves up its blade. Ivy's eyes widen at the odd familiar sensation.

Naruto picks the sword up and in a single move of action, the blade began to fall apart into a segmented, bladed whip "the blacksmith I bought this from an outsider; he told me that this sword was crafted from the land of mist and was called a Snake-sword or a Whip sword. The one forge it remain unknown and it look like it was dusting away, it seem a waste, so I bought the sword. Though I got the feeling that I won't be able to use this particular sword" Naruto explained having a hard time retracting the blade back to its former. Ivy raised her hand to stop Naruto "hand me the sword Naruto" she said, her voice held a bit of edge to it.

Naruto nodded and handed her the sword, instantly Ivy felt a sensation once she got a hold of the blade. It felt like something was entering into her body filling her with a sort of energy. Ivy exhale, then whip the sword around her body in a much more fluid motion, then when Naruto held the sword. In another fluid motion the blade retracted as if responding to her thought "I think I'll keep it my little fox" she said, taking a shine to her new sword "with this I can properly _punish_ anyone who is my enemy" she said with a sadistic glee or dominatrix glee, maybe both.

Unbeknown to the group they were being monitored from the shadows "seems like we have our work cut out for us. The infamous mistresses of Konoha and Sharingan No Kisumi, better report this back to the boss" the unknown person said before vanishing via Shunshin

Naruto stops dead on his tracks and glance back on a tree 'someone was watching and whoever it was, is good at hiding their chakra signature' Naruto thought to himself before continue on walking.

After forty-five minutes of walking, much to a certain pink haired girl's dismay, they were close to Nami. Then suddenly Sif and Hana's animal partner began to growl threateningly alerting the group of a possible danger 'finally some action' Da Ji thought to herself, feeling board the entire time. She hopes whoever this person was strong; if not, well, it's not worth her time.

They heard some rustle from the bushes, making everyone tense a bit and ready. Just then a white snow rabbit jump out of the bushes, making everyone sigh, while Da Ji pouted 'that's a snow rabbit, yet its spring, what with its color' Kisumi thought suspiciously 'shit' she cursed realizing that this was a set up. But she realizes too late and she found herself, along with the rest of the Jonins caught in a water prison, shocking everyone.

Naruto heightens senses heard something cut through the air, heading directly to their client. Naruto quickly brought out Soul Calibur "Tazuna get down!" Naruto called out, Tazuna turned around and saw a massive meat cleaver heading straight at him making him freeze in fear. Luckily Naruto was fast enough and deflected the large blade.

"Impressive. You manage to deflect my darling Kubikiribocho (Decapitating carving knife)" a female voice complimented, the female was tall, she had black hair held back by a scratched out headband, she had a bandage covering the lower portion of her heart shape face and a pair of yellow eyes, an perfect hourglass figure, E-cup breast barely contained by a muscle shirt that revealed her slim and well tone midsection which lead to her wide hip and ample bottom and long legs that were covered by baggy combat pants. From Naruto's bingo book this person was none other than "Hisaki Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri, formerly if I may add and known for the moniker the demon of the mist" Naruto said clearly sounding impressed.

Though this made his fellow Genin fearful of her, Da Ji on the other hand was grinning "I'm guessing you're here for the old man" Hisaki giggled in amusement "smart and husband, so won't you hand over the old man" she cooed.

"Naruto-kun run and take Tazuna with you, hurry. None of you are a match-"Da Ji cut Kisumi of by sending a fire ball directly at Hisaki "Kisumi be quiet, just because you and the rest of your fellow Jonin were dumb enough to get caught in a trap, such as this, doesn't mean we'll fall for an obvious ploy" Da Ji said her two orbs poised ready to strike.

"She's quite right Kisumi, Ms Momochi would have planned for our retreat" Ivy continued readying her new snake sword.

"So you might as well tell your friends, your friends to come out from where they are hiding, since it's useless to hide" Grayfia said in a calm and cold tone making everyone shiver

Hisaki growled in annoyance "come out there is no point in hiding" she ordered and instantly three individuals came out from hiding, the two they recognize as the demon brother, the last one was a clearly a fake hunter Nin the scent the last person gave off, this person is clearly a she.

The fake hunter Nin wore a hunter Nin mask, long black hair; Naruto could see brown eyes behind that mask. She wore a moss-colored turtleneck with matching split skirt "Hinata use your Byakugan, try to find whoever is maintaining the water prison" Naruto silently whispered. He knew well enough that certain traps need time and preparations to be set in place, and a trap such as this was rushed and had to have someone maintaining it "Himiko once Hinata has located the target, you along with Sif will take that person out" Naruto's adopted daughter nodded.

"Da Ji, Ivy, Grayfia and I will act as decoys, so I need you Kiba, Satomi, Sakura, and Shino to make sure they don't spot what Hinata is doing, as it is crucial so we can rescue our trap comrades. Also Shino use your insect partner and have them latch themselves on me so I can bridge them to our enemy, after which have them slowly drain their chakra, furthering the success rate of my plan" they all nodded to Naruto's plan.

One of the demon brothers was getting more and more frustrated from waiting "fuck this" he made a few hand-seals and sent a water Jutsu directly at the group. Grayfia acted quickly and in single flick of a hand, a large wall of ice sprouted out from the ground, blocking the Jutsu. Those who didn't know Grayfia was shock, none more than the fake hunter Nin, while Hisaki was thinking on the lines of 'impossible Haku is the last Hyoton I know of' she thought looking at the fake hunter Nin.

Haku couldn't believe it a fellow Hyoton user like her 'could… Could she be a relative?' Haku hoped that the silver haired maid was part of the Yuki Clan as long for to meet a fellow member and possibly a relative "hmm it's been a while since I've last saw you use your ability Grayfia-chan" she heard the blond.

"There was no need to use my ability, aside from protecting you Naruto-sama" Grayfia said while creating several dagger made of Ice in the air. Again this shock Haku at seeing Grayfia's control over the Hyoton bloodline with such eased and didn't need any sort of hand-seals. Grayfia seem to notice Haku's stare was directly at her and curious as to why the fake hunter Nin was staring at her "Naruto-sama I'll handle the fake hunter Nin" Grayfia said claiming her target.

Naruto didn't say anything other than nodded "Naruto this is a perfect opportunity for you to use Soul Edge and Soul Calibur" Naruto couldn't agree more, hell Soul Edge was practically screaming to fight. Naruto could hear Inferno wanting to fight Hisaki and Naruto agree, he wanted to know how he measured up against one of the seven swordsmen 'we'll let's see what years of training has given me' Naruto suddenly vanish and appeared in front of Hisaki, bring Soul Edge down in a quick motion.

Hisaki quickly block the blonds attack, but grunted as she was push back 'no mercy' both his sentient spirit nodded and Inferno was smiling gleefully, finally a battle after such a long time 'shit, is this guy even a Genin' Hisaki thought quickly dodging out of the way as the red blade was just inches from decapitating her neck and quickly block the crystal blue blade from entering her abdomen.

The blonde was switching between the two swords, slashing furiously with Soul Calibur, before bringing Soul Edge with a quick ad powerful slash, seriously Hisaki could practically see the air being slice 'this guy is good' she thought and went on her own offensive.

Hisaki brought down her massive meat cutter and Naruto block it with both blades flashing a grin on his face, letting Hisaki know that he was having fun. The former Kiri Kenjutsu mistress couldn't help but flash her own grin as she too was enjoying the fight they were having.

Thought that same couldn't be said with the fight between the silver haired maid and the fake hunter Nin as Haku was trying her best to dodge several Ice shards form impaling her, while at the same time, trying to quell her inner turmoil. Grayfia a veteran warrior herself sense her opponents distract state in mind "if you don't concentrate on the battle at hand, you will die" Grayfia said and demonstrated it by materializing large shards of ice to rain down on Haku.

Haku quickly reacted and quickly made several hand-seals; an ice mirror suddenly appeared behind her, which got Grayfia to raise a single brow and was intrigue when her opponent vanishes inside the ice mirror managing to avoid her attack. Grayfia already knew where the fake hunter Nin was going to attack and quickly made spikes of ice to appear behind her, stopping the mask Nin from her attack "good I was beginning to think that this fight was for not, by the way I never got your name" Grayfia asks the last part.

Haku, who was still in the mirror, appeared in front of Grayfia "my name is Haku Yuki and I too wish to know my fellow clanswoman's name" she asks.

'So that's why' Grayfia thought, realizing that Haku must have thought that she was part of her clan and from the books Grayfia had read, the Yuki clan were known for the stealth and their bloodline Hyoton or Ice release. She also noted that they were wiped out, but apparently that wasn't the case. So in made sense for Haku to believe that the person in front of her was part of her clan "Grayfia 'Uzumaki' personal maid of Naruto Uzumaki and I do apologies I am not part of your clan Yuki-san" Grayfia said, adding the Uzumaki part in thought, until of course it was made official.

Behind the mask Haku spotted a confuse look "do you not know your own clan" she ask bewilder by the fact that Grayfia might not know her own clan. A small sigh escape the silver haired maid's mouth and could practically see the confuse look behind Haku's mask "I know about the Yuki clan and their bloodline, but I am not part of the clan. I know it may be confusing and explaining it would be more confusing as I don't actually know how to explain to explain it comprehensively, but the matter of fact is, I simply have an ability similar that to yours, but unlike you I don't need to do any hand-seals" Grayfia demonstrated this, again, by surrounding Haku with large ice spikes all honed in the Yuki clanswoman.

"Don't try to escape as I can quickly form these ice shards to cover all sides, it's easy for me to do so by using the moisture in the air, even a tiny bit of it is all I need" Grayfia stated, at first she wanted to enjoy the fight a bit since it's been far too long since she fought, but her opponents doubt and thought wouldn't make the battle fair. Haku sighs and drops out from her ice mirror and surrendered, her turmoil got the better of her and cost her the battle.

Hinata was able to locate where the seal was connected and told Himiko where to find it "common Sif, lets and free Tou-sans friends" the cute adopted daughter of Naruto said, getting on the back of the gray wolf. Himiko materialize her clay dolls that were shape into… an octopus, okay cute but moving on.

"Hmm, now where are… Found you" Himiko said looking at two unknown enemy, probably extra hands that Hisaki hired. Without any warning Sif pounce on the two Shinobies catching them off guard, Himiko fire multiple yellow projectile-like pellets from her Octopus clay doll. **[A/N-I ain't making this up Himiko's weapon are clay like dolls that fire a yellow projectile like Shotgun pellets]**

Sif pinned the first guy down while his companion was hazed with multiple pellets, the results were gruesome "oops made it too serious" Himiko said scratching the back of her head sheepishly while looking at guy she hosed down, but it didn't disturbed her in the slightest, after experiencing war from her former dimension Himiko was used to seeing such things or worst "now Sif don't play with your food, besides Tou-san wants his friends free" Himiko chinned. Sif didn't waste any time and bite off the guy's neck off.

At the same time with Da Ji and Ivy, both ladies were a bit disappointed, on one hand they were able to stretch their arms out, so to speak, on the other their battle with the two so called Demon brothers was boring. Ivy easily dodges the elder brother's attack and coiled her sword around his body "your bore me, now die" she simply said before slicing the eldest of the Demon brother to pieces.

"BROTHER!" the young brother shouted in horror at seeing his older brother get decapitated to pieces, he was about to rush to avenge his brother's death, but abruptly stop by a round orb "fuck" he cursed feeling several bones cracking. Da Ji had little patients with weak opponents, even in her old world; she would simply dispatch them quickly as possible finding no thrill in fighting them.

The purple haired vixen sigh boredly "that was boring" she said dryly and was wondering if she could cut in, in her husband's fight. If the grin on his face was anything to go by, clearly Naruto was enjoying his fight. Da Ji's attention was shifted back to his opponent, who was groaning in pain, she sigh and in a swift and fluid motion Da Ji crush the last of the two demon brother's skull in 'now I got blood over my orbs' she thought.

Hisaki grunted feeling a bit winded as she block another strike from the blonde 'the hell is going on, why the fuck am I feeling weak, while this guys looks like he hasn't broken a sweat' she thought in frustration. What she didn't know is that Soul Edge was draining her of her life energy slowly; he wanted his master to enjoy the fight against such a good opponent 'Inferno don't completely drain her of her energy I have some questions for her, just drain her enough that I can quickly knock her out' Naruto ordered continuing his aggressive assault on the former Kiri swordswoman **"it shall be done my master"** Naruto mentally nodded and pressed on.

Hisaki couldn't believe she of all people was being pushed back by a, handsome, brat "enough!" she roared and jump on a nearby lake, and then formed a quick hand-seal **Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu/water Release: Water Dragon Bullet.** A large amount of water formed into a giant, powerful dragon, which charge directly at Naruto. The blond smirks and countered with his own Jutsu **Doton: Doryuheki/Earth Release: Earth-style wall**. A massive wall instantly rises up from the ground and takes a form of a giant wall, what surprise Hisaki was the fact Naruto didn't do any sort of hand-seals. So it meant one things; the blonde must mastered the technique to a point where he didn't need to use any sort of hand.

Behind the massive wall Naruto quickly formed another technique **Doton: Doesekiryu/Earth Release: Earth and Stone dragon.** Naruto created a large dragon using the massive wall, which charge at Hisaki, same as what her technique did a second ago "shit" she cursed and managed to dodge out of the way, only to see Naruto next to her. The blond flashes a charming smile before kicking the side of Hisaki's head, but not too hard, enough to knock her out.

Naruto then notice that the water prison technique had been dispelled meaning his plan was a success "good work everyone" the one-eyed sensei complimented with her signature eye smile, she was please by the teamwork they all display and felt proud of her Genin students "well, Naruto planed everything to rescue you and capture these too" Ivy said pointing at the two captured Kunoichi. Kisumi nodded and glance at the blond with pride in her eyes, both his parents would be proud of him "Tazuna-san is your house near" Naruto asks.

The old drunk nodded "good, I have a feeling this isn't over and these two aren't the only one's Gato hired" everyone nodded agreeing with the blond logic.

**-END-**

* * *

**Author-Hey everyone what's up, haha sorry for the long wait, but here you go. Yes, I had Naruto wield both Sword Edge and Soul Calibur, since well I loved both swords as I saw them as a sort of Ying-Yang thing, one balances the other. I also adjusted their abilities to balance both of them out with each other.**

**Also Ivy Valentine will be the last character I will X-over to Naruto, and yes she is part of the Harem.**

**The Harem are followed Grayfia (DXD-series), Da Ji (Warriors of Orochi), Isabella Ivy Valentine (Soulcalibur series), Fem-Kakashi (Kisumi), Fem-Sasuke (Satomi), Haku (for me Haku is female), Fem-Zabuza (Hisaki), and the four Ice Queens (Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao), the last two has been decided.**

**Thank you and would you kindly please Review, Follow, and Favorite. I truly appreciate it **** BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Human Speech"

'Human Thinking'

"**Nonhuman speech"**

'**Nonhuman Thinking'**

**Jutsu or technique **

**[Flashbacks, A/N, or Lemon]**

**A disclaimer-I don't own the Naruto series and anything else in this story, other than my idea for the story.**

* * *

In a small room a feminine groan can be heard "ohh what that where…Haku!" Hisaki snap in surprise at seeing her daughter tied to a chain, and she wasn't the only one. The former Kiri Kunoichi found herself bounded as well, which look very erotic as the rope was tied over her massive bust making it look bigger along with her well rounded ass.

"Well it seems our guest has finally awaken" an amused voice filled with mischief and trickery echoed inside the small room.

"Remember Da-Ji, be nice our dear fox needs them" a second feminine voice echoed, this one was smooth, rough, and filled with sadistic mirth with an amount of class that would have mistaken her for royalty.

"Mou, you're know fun Isabella" the first voice, now identify as Da-Ji, wined.

"Lady Da-Ji it would be wise not to act so childish in front of the prisoners" a third female voice echoed this one was stern, elegant, firm, and monotone.

"Fine-fine I'll put my serious face on, no need to get so serious on me Grayfia" Da-Ji said, though her tone of voice didn't change at all.

"Quite now I think the girl is about to awake" Ivy said pointing to the ice user.

"Kaa-san" Haku exclaim in surprise at seeing her mother bounded in a very perverted manner, like the how she imagine it from reading one of her mother's orange book. And soon found that she too was tied in a similar manner.

"Honestly Lady Ivy did you really have to tie them in such manner" Grayfia rhetorically asked in a monotone voice, though if you hear closely you can hear a subtle amusement in her voice.

Ivy simply shrug "the way I tied them make sure that they don't escape and are not fully uncomfortable, besides Anko agreed in how I tied them" she said as if it were nothing or a normal thing.

Da-Ji giggled, causing her large bust to jiggle slightly through the thin fabric "of course Anko would agree with you, both of you do share the same…taste" she coyly said, while making it out to be a normal sounding mirth. Ivy said nothing as she caught the vixen's tone of voice and knew what she meet, though her silence meet she didn't deny such implication. Said vixen's grin only grew.

"So where is our dear fox" the vixen asked.

"Naruto-sama is still healing the Jonins from their injury, he should be here…now" after those words left Grayfia's mouth the door swung open revealing a young man with sun-kissed blond hair, three whisker marks on both side of his face, and was wearing a black muscle sleeveless shirt that failed to his well-toned muscles, form fitted pants, and combat boots.

"Subtle, yet an air of dread, normal, yet at the same time profound, quite an entrance my dear husband" Da-Ji said amusement rolling of her tongue like a water Jutsu. Her hand snake around the bonds muscular torso and her large bust press up-against his side, for a minute the two prisoners though that she would capture his lips in a fierce fiery passion but "so how our daughter Himiko" she asked drawing circles on the blonds brood chest.

"She asleep now, after I read her that bed-time story" he spoke in a dignified, low, masculine voice that held power and sway.

"Good, then we could finally consummate our marriage" the vixen purred out her fox tailed coming to life as it raps itself around the blond man.

Ivy cleared her throat "now, now Da-Ji you can't have him all to yourself, you need to learn to share" Ivy said walking up and taking the blonds left arm and smoldered it between her impressive bust.

Suddenly the room's temperature drop down as jagged ice pillars began filling the room and a dark murderous aura filled the room, all heads turn to the silver-haired maid "such blatant display of perverse affection in front of the prisoners is…forbidden" a malevolent creature of both dread and fear sprung behind the silver haired main taking the form of a demonic mask, making the two hid behind the blond in fright, and they weren't the only ones. Both mother and daughter quickly hop, somehow, behind the wall of meat and muscle.

"Grayfia, enough" Naruto ordered and the silver haired maid complies and dispelled the creature "it's not as if I will leave you out" he said with affection and care, getting a slight pink hue on the maid.

Naruto cleared his throat and unspoken ordered was said to the two busty women "now Hisaki-san, I'm a man of many things; one of them is an understanding man. With that said I must ask" he turned to them with a dark emotionless face that would have frozen hell itself and made Yami-sama cringle ever so slightly before she would be turn on buy such dark gleam "would you kindly tell me why do you work for a scum like Gato" there was a steel deadly edge in his voice, as if the slightest mistake in her words would cause her and her daughter a painful death, heck flashes of how they might die brutally came in their mind like a Raiton Jutsu.

Hisaki pride herself for not fearing her enemies, heck she fought against Yagura when he turned into his Bijū form, and left giving the beast a scar on its one good eye. But under the bond icy gaze, burning hot with vindictive flames of primordial hate, she faltered. The former Kiri Kunoichi felt fear and dread under such eyes, but she could see behind such coldness was this warmness that made her feel that she could trust him not to judge her by her action or even her reason. There was this hidden understanding in them that could only be seen in a sage, yes she had met a sage, and this sage was the one who crafted her blade.

Behind the blond Da-Ji gain this lustful sadistic expression at seeing such a dark gleam in her husband's eyes, one that she had only seen Orochi but Naruto's seems to surpass his. Her dark side loved every minute of it, heck it is even turning her on and it took all her restrains and self-control not to jump and fuck the blond right then and there, remember she is after all a Yoko Kitsune and her species are known to be very lustful beings 'soon…soon' she thought in anticipation of all the things they would do in bed.

Hisaki sigh and began telling Naruto about the Civil-war on Kirigakure by her cousin Yagura the three-tailed Jinchūriki against all Kekkei Genkai users. She rebelled against him since her sister, in all but blood, is a Kekkei Genkai user and the rebel leader. Hisaki decided to enlist as a mercenary and bounty to obtain funds for the rebellion since other villages have denied help, not wanting to get caught in the Civil-war. On her travels she meet her adopted-daughter Haku, at first she trained her to become a weapon to be use against Yagura because of her Hyōton Kekkei Genkai, but as the years went on she slowly develop sisterly too motherly feelings for the girl and decided to adopt her. Haku, being a devoted child that she is, still decided, despite finding out Hisaki was only using her, to accomplish the former Kiri Kunochi's dream, but happy that she decided to adopt her as a daughter.

All eyes turned to the silent blond, his eyes betrayed nothing as it hid under his bangs, it was eerie at how quite he was, but finally he spoke "I won't judge you for your reason or your action, I would have done the same if I were you" he started lifting his eyes to meet hers, in an unspoken understanding "so I propose that we help each other by taking down Gato, in exchange you may get half of the money that sum owns as the other half will go to the people of Nami, and be frank do you honestly believe Gato would uphold his end of the bargain" Naruto asked the last part.

Hisaki gain a thoughtful look before she spoke "are you suggesting the he would have the balls to betray me" she question. The blonds reply were photographs of two individual wearing a black cloak an informant of mine manage to take these two individual's photo. The two are part of a criminal organization called Akatsuki, a group rumored to be made of S-rank nukenin. I don't need to explain why this two are here, you can easily figure it out right?"

"How long were we out of it?"

"A day, if you count today then two since its evening, surprising how gossip travels fast right" the blond mused and saw the surprise and disbelief look on the swordswoman's face "don't act so surprise the people of Nami hates Gato and they were more than willing to help. It was thanks to them that we even have this information in the first place, there's that saying a lot can happen in a day, especially with freedom hungry people" he simply said. It was a fact that you can accomplish something within a day if you have the will and they way to accomplish that.

"So I ask you, will you join us in taking down a Tyrant"

"And if I refuse"

"Then we'll let the two of you go as simple as that. It's not like we need the two of anyways. Considering my team composes of two Anbu captains, one being a former, two A-rank Kunoichi, a brilliant strategist, and a veteran fighter. So in fact we have no need for you, other than say the bounty on your head, I don't know about your companion since the Bingo book has not release any new copies, but I'm not like that. I don't tend to kill for simple paper, though I don't know about the two Akatsuki members, but hey I'm sure you two can handle yourselves right" he finished with a _innocent_ smile, that was hiding a devious smirk.

'Devious blond, is devious hmm I like that' she thought, inwardly smirking "fine we'll join you" she said.

"Cut them loose, I'll be back later tonight, I need to go see our informant" Naruto left without waiting for a reply.

"So is he always like this" Hisaki asked while stretching her limbs a bit.

"Naruto-sama is simply concentrating on the mission, and I appreciate some show of courtesy from his companion" Grayfia eyed the two busty vixen, whom were trying and failing to look innocent.

"Oh, come now Grayfia, no need to give that look" Ivy said with a small _innocent_ smile.

"Yes Grayfia relax we can wait until he's back, that just gives us time to prepare" Da-Ji giggled at what she was implying.

Grayfia to her credit didn't even twitch at the purple haired vixen's words instead she elected to turn her attention to their new allies "now Hisaki-san, Haku-san please follow me I sure the two of you are hungry" the silver haired maid's word were proven by a loud rumbling noise from the mother and daughter, they nodded as they were too embarrass to speak "follow me then" the two followed behind the strict maid.

"I'm sure she'll loosen up" Da-Ji said and glancing towards the whip-sword user.

"Oh I'm sure of it, once all that sexual frustration subsides" she agreed.

***With Naruto***

In one of the decrepit street of Nami our blond hero was waiting for his contact **"Master why not just kill the little insect and be done with it"** Inferno asked suddenly, his violent nature once again surfacing.

"**Have you no tact brother? Oh wait don't answer that, you don't"** Elysium said, once again starting an argument between the two.

Naruto had long since gotten used to them arguing, but it didn't mean he wasn't annoyed by this, the two argued more often than any other siblings that he knew of. Really, if he didn't know that both sentient spirits weren't siblings, their constant bickering would have told him otherwise. Normally he'll just cut the connection and let them settle their arguments on their own, which involved them fighting, this time though 'ENOUGH!' he mentally roared putting a definite end to their argument, for now.

'Inferno' he started with an eerie, cold, and emotionless calm voice. Making the violent spirit shiver a bit, which is a feat on itself, 'the reason I don't stain the streets of Nami with Gato's blood is because his life is not mine to take. That honor is reserve for the people of Nami. But fret not, you will get your fill of blood, for now though I need you to be patient' he finished.

After a long minute of silence Inferno answered **"Yes my Lord"** he said with anticipating glee.

Naruto mentally nodded before turning his attention to Inferno's sister 'Elysium, have you gain contact with the Kyuubi' he asked.

"**No my Lord, but if I may asks, why do you seek audience with the beast."**

'I merely have questions for the beast and a proposition, if you will'

"**You wish to know why to question the beat why it was sealed in you and if you could use its power, in exchange for a small bit of freedom."**

Naruto chuckled 'not escapes you Elysium, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprise, considering the number of veteran warriors that had wielded you.'

Elysium was quiet for a moment, unsure why her master would want to sue the Kyuubi's power when he has both her and her brother **"why would you need the beast's power my Lord when you have both me and my brother. I'm confident that our power alone is far superior then the Kyuubi's own."**

'I know, but it won't hurt to at least try right? Nothing wrong with having an additional ace, beside it would be foolish of me not to utilize the Kyūbi's power in battles that may need me using it.'

"**I suppose, but my argument still stands my Lord. And to answer your earlier question, no, I have yet to locate the beast."**

'I see, hmm continue in locating Kyūbi'

"**Yes my Lord"** with that Naruto cut their mental connection, just as his informant arrived.

"Goro-san" Naruto greeted the light brown, pale blue eyes, average height, and build man. Who wore a servant's outfit which consists of a worn out brown t-shirt and grey shorts. Goro, Naruto's informant, and a servant of Gato, one of the many slaves he has, who served at the compound.

"Adol-san" Goro greeted, the blond didn't gave the servant his actual name in the event Goro was ever found out, before handing out a piece of paper "this is the full layout of Gato's compound, the time between guard shifts, and how many missing-nin Gato has hired. It was easy to get since I've work in Gato's compound for a long time now. The names of the bounty hunters are Kukazu and Hidan; I only obtain this since the two argue... a lot."

Naruto eyed widen a bit, he knew the names of the two Shinobies. Kukazu was an S-rank missing-nin from Takigakure who once tried to assassinate the first Hokage but failed and know for his ability called Jiongu (Earth grudge fear). And Hidan a former shinobi of Yugakure who defected after the village decide to be peaceful. Know to be a cultist who warship Jashin 'and the two are rumored to be immortals' he thought before leaping into the air and headed back to Tazuna's house.

His mind processing plans on how to handle Gato and his subordinates. He needed to plan this out with the others, but between Five A-rank Kunoichi, counting Hisaki, and four talented women, he doesn't know Haku's full capability so he could rank her. Naruto knew they could easily handle any of Gato's men. The only variable the he was concern about were the two Akatsuki members, a group consist of S-rank Nins. He had no information on them, specifically how to kill them.

Another hurdle was the Genins. Satomi level of power is around low C-rank maybe high C-rank if she activates her Sharingan. Sakura…the blond couldn't place her, at best low D-rank. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba are around high D-rank, since Naruto has yet to weigh their level of power. He himself is around C-rank too low B-rank, maybe mid B-rank with the swords and possibly low A-rank if he gains access to Kyūbi's chakra.

'I'll ask Da-Ji for help, considering she is a mistress of strategy' he thought as he landed in front of Tazuna's house. He gave a knock and heard a voice ask of a password, it was a small security measure in case the enemy decides to play smart "silent and calm as the wind, fierce as a raging storm, powerful as a torrent of waves, I bask in shadows to serve the light" to some it maybe some random gibberish, but the best passwords are random gibberish. The door open revealing his beautiful and sexy sensei, not that he'll say it out loud, though Naruto didn't know that Kisumi wouldn't mind heck she would want him to tell her that.

"Welcome back my cute little Genin" Kisumi greeted with her signature eye smile, though she seems normal on the inside on the inside though she wasn't why you ask? She was currently checking out Naruto's form, she didn't had the pleasure of seeing him in his current clothing before he left and if she's being honest it made the blond look delicious, she really needs to thank Grayfia for training the blond to gain such a body "Kisumi-sensei" Naruto greeted back before stepping in, ignorant to the stares and looks his Sensei was sending him.

The blond smelled the succulent scent of food, curry to be exact, he did feel a bit…a loud rumbling noise originating from his stomach told the blond he was extra hungry 'well I did skip launch' he thought and saw the rest of the Konoha team sitting down, as well as the young kid Inari, who Naruto had a stern talk with.

While he may appear somewhat cold and a bit distant at times, which was almost always if he wasn't in the accompaniment of Grayfia, that didn't mean he would simply ignore a silent cry of help from a boy who clearly lost someone important to him and made him, well an emotional teen, which was weird considering Inari is what ten years old. So the blond decided to help the kid and ignite the flames of hope in him "Nii-san your back" Inari called out, calling the blond with the affectionate term for older brother.

Naruto waved at him "the curry smells amazing Tsunami" he complimented, earning a giggle from the black hair MILF "well Grayfia-san help me with it, even though I specifically told her not to, she was very insisting on helping me prepare the meal" she said.

"It's only proper to show curtsey Tsunami-san" the silver haired maid said and stood next her blond master, who gave her an appreciative smile. Which she smiled back too "by the way where is Sif" Naruto ask curious as to where his, the blonds answer came by a loud bark, which he promptly turned to and got tacked by a grey blur, said blur was licking his face. The blond laugh as Sif licks the part of his neck that is ticklish.

"Haha miss you too Sif" he said and patted his long time companion and trust ally, aside from Grayfia. A bit of memories flashed in the Jinchūriki's mind, memories of the time he and Sif played around after he nurse the wolf back to health. At first Sif was hostile when they first met, understandable considering the state Naruto found his companion in, but after some calming words and showing that he didn't mean any harm only to help Sif eventually relent and Naruto check on his wounds.

Naruto learn a bit of medical treatment from one of Lilith's girls, Mimi her name was, she thought him the basics of medical Jutsu and the use of proper healing herbs that can be applied to both humans and animals. After nursing him back to health, Naruto spent some time with the wolf. Trying his best to earn his trust and companionship, it took months but eventually the wolf trusted him and slowly became his companion.

"Naruto-sama I suggest you clean up a bit before eating, for obvious reason" Grayfia pointed to my slobbered face, covered with thick dog saliva. Naruto could not say no, because of the ice cold glare the silvernette was sending him, heck he literally felt a cold sensation run up his spine. The blond quickly stood up and nodded, was he afraid…slightly, his maid can be very frightening when she wants to be, very frightening.

Ahh Grayfia, his stern, caring, and beautiful maid, ever so strict and ever so attentive. The blond started to recall just how he met the silver haired beauty. It was when both he and Sif were training together perfecting their moves as a team to a point that they were perfectly in sync and could practically tell what move the other would make.

The sun finally sets and night came when Sif caught a whiff of someone and Naruto felt a strong, yet weak, energy coming from deep within the forest of death. First thing that came to Naruto's mind then was wired.

It's was weird because only people who were A-rank and above could possibly survive the red-zone designated area of the forest of death, with him being the only exception because of the Kyuubi being inside of him. So out of curiosity he trace the source of the energy, which led him to stumble upon a silver haired woman wearing a strange armor that covered up only her delicate parts and showed off the rest. The injury she sustain should have killed her, if she was normal it would have, but it wasn't the case. Naruto approach her and like Sif she too was hostile, she spoke in some strange language and he had to guess what she was saying. The blond introduce himself and his partner, slowly, showing her that he didn't mean her any harm and offered to heal her.

She made a gesture for him to come forwards, and he assumed she understood her. But when he got close she quickly grab his arms and pulled him into a quick kiss on the lip, which caught him off guard as she took his first kiss. She quickly broke it off and began to speak in his language, which he assumed it might have been a sort of Jutsu or something. **[A/N-yeah so it's the same with how Starfire **_**learn**_** how to speak earth language.]**

Then she asked him the ol'twenty question and he did his best to answer each question to the best of his ability, while treating her injury. After healing her injuries he took her to his house, well Sif carried her on his back, it was due to fatigue. And again like his grey wolf it took a long time to earn her trust and when she did, the blond decided to introduce her to the Hokage. After an hour of talking, two to be exact, Grayfia decided to stay with the blond as his guardian and maid, last part Naruto refuse stating that she didn't need to repay him back for helping, but she insisted with a very frightening sweet smile.

'She's been with me for nine years now since I found her in the forest when I was nine, Sif I meet him when I was eight. Strange how I met the two them only one-year apart from each other' he mused. It seem strange that he met this two, but who was he too look a gifted horse in the mouth, the blond shrug it off and never question it and went with the flow…for once.

Naruto made his way towards the bathroom and slid the door open Naruto made his way towards the bathroom and slid the door open and 'damn' he thought seeing a naked Anko, her wet naked body.

"See something you like Naruto-kun, cause you haven't turned around and basically been staring at me for the last thirty seconds" she said.

"If I answer yes, would you kill me" which is most likely.

To his surprise, and relief, Anko giggled and made her way towards Naruto, and said blond eyes were taking in the snake mistress wonderful curves and luscious breast "I don't mind, now why don't you join me" Naruto nodded and step inside.

Can you blame him? A hot-sexy piece of ass asking him to bath with her, what guy would say no? Well decent guys, maybe, or Gays.

"You've been train well Naruto-kun" Anko praised seeing his chiseled tone body "though I do wonder what kind of training did you go through to get that" she pointed at his semi, nine inch long, harden dick.

Naruto shrugs "I don't know, why? Is it unnatural?"

Anko shook her head "no, no. But most guys aren't that well…equip" she mentally imagine herself being impaled, what she assume when he's fully erect, thirteen inch grit.

Naruto chuckled "well thank you for the compliment, now do you want me to rub your back or do you want to go first" he asked.

"Or we could do something else" she suggested wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, lifting her left leg up and grinded on his member. Which would have gotten most men hard, but Naruto wasn't most guys.

Naruto gain a predatory grin, grasping her ass cheeks the blond lifted her up and carried her to the shower, which was still running "you know most girls would gone out on several dates and get to know the guy before doing something like this" he whispered before his tongue gently lick her earlobe causing Anko to shiver at the sensual act.

Anko coiled her legs around Naruto, brining him closer to her smashing her large moulds on his chest, "I'm not most girls then, besides we're ninjas. Our job revolves around dancing with death on a daily basis. So why not enjoy what little time we do have Ne?" she caressed Naruto's dick, which was surprisingly still semi-erect. Either she's losing her seduction skills or Naruto wasn't turn on by her, can't be that his Gay. Nope she knew for a fact the blond is straight.

"And I'm not most guys Anko-chan" he started "trust me I do want you right now and I do find you attractive, but I would want to know the women I would be fucking with before I actually fuck her. Plus I'm in a relationship with three other women already, two of which I've meet only recently during this mission, I do not want to anger them" he finished before letting her down.

"So you want to fuck me, but at the same time you don't because you don't know much about me and that you don't want to cheat on your girlfriends"

Naruto nodded confirming her words.

"Well good, because if it gone any longer I would have assume you to be any other guy and beat you half to death, tell your three girlfriends so they could beat you up, then tell the rest of the girls so they could beat you up, and castrate you" she said with a smile on her face, which made Naruto sweat drop at the sheer bluntness and felt relief that he dodge his death sentence. "But in all seriousness Naruto-kun, I do find you attractive and want to go out with you, not because you removed that fucking hickey from my neck. I find you interesting, very interesting. So what do you say to a date?" Despite what some people in Konoha may say about her, Anko didn't go around fucking with every man she came across. In fact, the only sexual experience she had was with her ruby-eyed friends, her fellow purple- not Da-Ji- haired friends, and her animalistic friends. It's exactly why they were so tight, pun intended, as friends.

The belief that friends couldn't sleep with each other because they were friends is a lie, a joke, and stupid, in their mind at least.

It was more of idle curiosity then anything and it was more than a casual thing, they would have a get together every now and then after missions and work, and would just go at it. But it didn't mean they didn't like playing on both sides, they just didn't find anyone appealing, not sexist, and or overly compensating for something. Seriously the last one they could easily spot, men were simple and easy to figure out like that.

So it was a surprise to them to see the loud-mouth Naruto to be this serious and calm person, but they figured it was a mask that he dropped sometime after team-selection. Anko could understand why he hid his true self behind a mask; she herself wore a sadistic-psycho seductive mask. It was to avoid any more prejudice from people who hates him and would love nothing more than to see him, heck she wouldn't be surprised if Naruto decide to betray the village or some shit to get back against the village.

Honestly she was surprise he hadn't done either or both.

"Well you'll have to confirm that with my three girlfriends, they have the say not me" he said and felt that he was whip, but then again, all three women are very dangerous individuals. Especially Grayfia, who in fact train him to the ground, literary to the ground, as she tested his reflexes and speed by hurdling large ice-shape spears at him.

Anko seem to accept this cause she step out of the shower, giving Naruto a nice view of her firm round ass, which somehow she sense because Anko gave him a sly wink "take it in Naruto-kun, take it all in" she started swaying her hips in a sexy manner "this could be yours, if you play your cards right" she teased by bending downward showing her pussy. She giggled at seeing him entrance by her little display before wrapping a towel around herself and leave, but not before blowing a kiss at the blond.

Naruto quickly turned on the knob letting out a torrent of cold water, for obvious reason, 'anymore and I may have taken her right then and there.' He was glad and thankful that Lilith taught him to resist seduction or he would have fuck Anko like a rabbit in the heat, seriously the woman was pushing his button and testing his limit and he's sure she was doing it on purpose, but again thank Lilith for her teaching.

After fifteen minutes Naruto finished and step out, with a towel if any of you are curious, and made his way towards the guest room Tsunami kindly provided them. On his way he spotted a familiar black haired teammate of his "evening Satomi" he greeted, snapping the Uchiha from her trance, she was staring at Naruto's half-naked body and a certain budge. Which Naruto and mentally smirk, more so when he saw the red-blush on her face.

"What's wrong Satomi feeling a bit hot" he knew it was cheesy as shit, but couldn't help himself, he steep a little closer and place his forehead on hers "well you don't have a fever, so why is your face so red" he asked innocently, that was obviously fake, and laugh inwardly as Satomi started spurting out incoherent words before running pass him.

Later after putting on some cloths Naruto went back to the kitchen and sat between Da-Ji and Ivy, in front of him was Satomi who was averting her eyes away from the bond and found the ground much more interesting. He could only chuckle at it, but said nothing and munch down on his launch.

Naruto would have to wait till his informant gathered the necessary information before making plans, it was better to be prepared and careful, then being reckless and dead. So for now he would have to wait, for now.

—**END—**

* * *

**Author's notes-Sorry for taking so long with this story, but I have been busy with school and work so apologies. So thank you for your patients and support.**

**Harem – ****followed Grayfia (DXD-series), Da Ji (Warriors of Orochi), Isabella Ivy Valentine (Soulcalibur series), Fem-Kakashi (Kisumi), Fem-Sasuke (Satomi), Haku (for me Haku is female), Fem-Zabuza (Hisaki), and the four Ice Queens (Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao), the last two has been decided.**

**Please review, follow, or favorite. Well good bye, good luck my readers with any and everything you are doing and good health.**


End file.
